Forbidden
by PurpleMokona101
Summary: Megami Sohma just wants to be free...but since she Akito's favorite well that's basically impossible, he loves her but she's in love with Hatori and their love is forbidden because of the curse. OCxHatori & OCxMaleAkito
1. Prisoner

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, though I wish I did! I would love to own Shigure, Kyo, and ALL the others but unfortunately I am not Natsuki Takaya and I only own Megami Sohma. Hope you enjoy! So anyway enough of me blabbing, on with the story!_

Forbidden 

Chapter 1: Prisoner

Megami sat on the edge of her bed gazing out the window watching the clouds floating by without a care in the world; they had something she desired—freedom. Her captivating blue-green eyes moved down to the floor, to the spot where her small pale feet were swinging back and forth; a single tear trickled down her face. She knew it was no point in yearning for something she would never have—she was Akito's favorite Sohma—meaning she would never leave the Sohma Estate—ever. The Sohma family had been forever cursed by the spirits of the twelve Chinese Zodiac animals and the cat; Akito the head of the family was possessed by the spirit of the God of the Zodiac, while Megami was possessed by the Goddess of the Zodiac—Megami would be forever Akito's, even if she ran away and she had tried but that only lead to one of Akito's _**punishments.**_

Megami brushed the tear away and finally got up, she strolled over to the large closet of her room and pulled out one of the many dresses Akito had bought her—this one was one of his favorites, the dress was a pale pink sundress with lots of ruffles where it met her knees. She stripped from her pajamas and pulled the dress on; Megami then sat down at the vanity and brushed her long dark brunette hair, leaving it down for it pleased Akito. After she was presentable she left her room and walked down the hallway to the kitchen to prepare her master's breakfast.

As Megami was cooking and arranging the tray for Akito, Hatori paused in the doorway watching over her. "Good morning Megami."He replied.

"Oh good morning Hatori."She smiled glancing back at him and then she went back to work.

The twenty-seven year old Sohma cursed by the Dragon (only to transform into a cute little seahorse) wandered inside and paused beside her; he gazed down at her with his usual serious look. "You know if you need help all you have to do is ask."Hatori said.

"I know but I'm fine. Besides if Akito found out you helped me—"Megami paused already imagining the scene and quickly shook it away, "—he would be upset."

"I care about you Megami."Hatori said taking her hands in his, "Akito runs you ragged around here and I hate that for you."

Megami flushed as she gazed up at him; Hatori's short black hair reached his neck, his bangs were long and covered his left eye from an injury caused by Akito. His green eye twinkled with compassion for her—Megami and Hatori have been in love with one another for a long while (after the Kana incident) but since she was the Goddess the two could never be together—it would enrage Akito, "I'll be fine Hatori, I promise."She reassured with a smile.

"All right."Hatori grinned faintly brushing a piece of her hair back behind her ear. He let his hand linger there for just a moment; Megami raised her hand to his and held it.

"Good morning!"

They looked over to see Momji (who was cursed by the Rabbit) bouncing up and down in the doorway wearing a huge smile. "What are you two doing? Huh?"He questioned innocently gazing up at them with his large brown eyes.

"We were just talking Momji."Hatori replied, "Now leave Megami to her work; she doesn't need you bothering her."

"Oh he's not a problem Hatori; I always have time for my Momji."She said wrapping her arms around him which made him giggle—Megami could hug any of the male Sohmas and not have them transform into their Zodiac forms like when they held girls not from their famly. Hatori smiled and then left the kitchen, "So Momji are you hungry, I can fix you something too."

"No I'm okay Megami."

"All right sweetheart."

"But…I do want to ask you something."

"And what is that?"

Momji hesitated and stared at the floor sorrowfully, "I heard you crying last night, I know Hatori did too but he didn't want to be nosy…I just want to know if your okay Megami."

Megami froze. She gazed down at her hands which were now shaking and then looked over at Momji, "I'm fine Momji thank you for asking, I just had a bad dream that's all."She said and that was true—she had a nightmare about Akito.

"Okay."He smiled.

"Megami!"Akito's voice rang through the halls,

Megami and Momji both froze and gazed at each other, "You better run along Momji."She said.

"All right."

"Hey Momji, how about later I make you some of those cookies you like so much?"

"That sounds great!"Momji smiled before running off into the other part of the house.

Megami finished placing everything on the tray and then carried it to Akito's room; she paused before the large, exquisitely designed sliding doors, switching the tray into her other arm and opened the door to find Akito waiting for her by the large window of his dark room. "Finally."He smiled darkly looking over at her with his dark gray eyes.

"Sorry Akito, I had to make Momji's breakfast as well."She lied.

The smile remained on Akito's face, "That's all right."He said, "Come have a seat."Akito replied patting the space beside him. Megami obeyed—she placed the tray before him and started pouring his tea when he grasped her wrist abruptly. She gazed up at him wondering if she had done something wrong in his eyes, "That can wait Megami, sit beside me."

"Um okay."She said slowly raising and positioning herself at his side.

Akito wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "I missed you."He purred into her ear, "We may have seen each other yesterday but it feels like an eternity to me."He whispered. Megami could feel Akito's warm breathe on the back of her neck which caused her hair to stand on ends; her heart pounded inside her as he planted a kiss on her neck,

"Um…how about your tea now Akito?"She suggested wiggling herself free from his embrace. "You know Hatori says you need your strength so please eat." She cooed.

Akito chuckled lightly and smiled at her. "I don't know what I would do without Megami."He said watching her as she poured his drink, "Now I like—"

"I know—"Megami smiled up at him, "—two spoons full of sugar and a drop of cream."She said placing the cup in his chilled hands.

"You know me too well Megami."

"Of course I know my Akito."She said pouring herself a cup of tea—one spoon full of sugar and cream, just the way she preferred it. "So what would you like to do today Akito? We could take a stroll by the pond like we used to when we younger or we could just sit outside and talk, it's a lovely day, a bit chilled but not bad."

"Those sound like wonderful ideas Megami—"Akito said before sipping his drink, he then placed his cup down and glared up at her with a fierceness that caused her to freeze—she had seen that look many times when Akito was displeased by something, "—but are you forgetting my illness? I will **not** go outside."He snapped glowering out the window. It was a beautiful day—the seasons were changing from summer to fall so the leaves of the trees were slowly changing to their autumn hues. "You must be blind Megami because it is revolting out there."

"I'm sorry."

The smile returned and his expression quickly softened watching the fear displayed on her face. "Now is there something I can do to bring back that beautiful smile of yours?"He inquired.

Megami gazed up at him and then back to her hands folded in her lap, "Well…I did want to ask you something."She replied softly.

"And what is that?"

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to leave the Estate…just to visit Shigure and Yuki or Ayame or K-Kyo, I haven't seen them in a while and I just would love to see them but if not there's always New Year's. I just wanted to leave to visit with—"

"You want to leave me!"Akito suddenly snarled.

Megami stared up at him stunned, "What? No I just wanted to—"

"Don't lie to me Megami! You want to abandon me here so you can run around and care not for me!"He yelled glowering at her darkly. She lowered her head not wanting to look at him—she upset him and she knew a punishment was to come from it. He was now towering over her, Akito grasped the tea pot and threw it at one of the walls causing it to shatter—a waterfall of tea and glass rained onto the floor. "You ungrateful wench! I have given you everything you could possibly ask for and you want to leave me?"He snapped yanking her by her hair with so much force that she cried out in pain.

"Akito! Please stop it!"Megami sobbed.

"Shut-up!"Akito bellowed pulling her to her feet. Akito then slapped her across the face with such force that she collapsed to the floor; tears poured down her cheeks, her face stung and her right hand was glued to where he had smacked her.

Akito bent down to her, "You realize I must keep you here not because of what spirit your possessed by but because no one out there would want you."He whispered harshly in her ear before rising to his feet once more.

Suddenly the door opened and Hatori paused in the doorway, "What's going on in here?"He inquired his gaze fixed onto Megami who was still on the floor and Akito towering over her.

"It's none of your concern."Akito replied strolling over to him, "Clean this mess up Hatori."He ordered and then paused at the door, "Megami, I wish to see you later, we need to finish up our discussion."He said before disappearing down the hall.

Hatori rushed inside and bent down before Megami. "What did he do to you, Megami?"

Slowly she stared up at him through tearstained eyes, "I-It was my fault. I upset him—"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "It's all right."He cooed as she sobbed into his chest.

Night came and Megami sat alone in the darkness of the backroom of the Sohma house waiting for Akito appear. She sat in the corner, her legs close to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She trembled with fear anticipating the beating that was to come, "Why did I ask such a thing?"She asked herself. "I should've known it would upset him."

The door abruptly slid open, "Megami, Megami, my lovely Megami."Akito's voice sang out before he moved into the slivers of moonlight that painted the wooden, creaky floorboards. Megami's eyes were fastened on the long, black whip in his hands and then they moved to his face.

"Akito…I-I'm sorry."She cried, "I don't want to leave you, it was foolish of me to ask such a thing."

A smile played on his lips, "I know you're sorry but unfortunately I still have to punish you." She gazed up at him with terror in her eyes as he unraveled the whip and that horrifying glower washed across his face.

The first _Crack_ and a scream, "How dare you even think of leaving this place?"Akito roared.

The next _Crack_ and a scream, "You belong to me Megami and no else!"He retorted. And the pain continued….

An hour later Megami sat trembling as tears rolled down her face, her ankles were raw and blood oozed out of the cuts, pain crawled up her legs as Akito loomed over her. Roughly he gripped her arm, squeezing so hard she thought he would break the bone, "Do you understand now Megami? Do you? I hate doing this but you must learn! I am only trying to protect you!"He snarled.

"Akito please! You're hurting me!"She sobbed as he continued to dig his fingers into her skin.

"Stop changing the subject! Answer me Megami! Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes!"She whimpered, "I understand, I'm sorry."

Akito's expression softened and suddenly he wrapped his arms around her, "Good."He whispered. "I despise doing this to you Megami; I only do this because I love you. Don't you love me?"

Megami was stunned and still trembling, "Yes, I love you Akito."She whispered.

He kissed her forehead before standing up, "Good girl, well pleasant dreams my Megami, I'll see you in the morning."He replied and then he left the room sliding the door behind him.

Megami sat unmoving, tears continued to roll down her cheeks and drip off her chin soaking into the floor. Slowly she arose, her ankles still stung and ached and her legs felt like jelly beneath her. She stumbled towards the door, slid it open and walked out into the hall. Megami left the main house and wobbled down the pathway leading to Hatori's home; she staggered onto his porch and paused at his door and knocked.

Hatori knew it was Megami and quickly made his way to the door and forced it open; his eyes widened at the sight of her. The dress she was wearing had a few blood splatters around her knees and her ankles looked awful, tears were flowing down her face and she seemed exhausted. "Megami."He said softly ushering her inside,

"I hope I'm not intruding Hatori but…I-I—"

"It's fine Megami."Hatori said leading her to the back of his house where his doctor's office was. He guided her inside and helped her onto the doctor's bench; Hatori gathered the tools he needed and began to tend to her wounds. "I'm sorry Megami."He whispered.

"For what?"

He stared up at her, "For not being there to protect you."

"Hatori, this is my fault…I should have never asked Akito for anything."She said as Hatori finished binding her injuries. He rose and gently cupped her face in his hands,

"Listen to me; you have never done anything wrong, Megami. You do everything he asks and more, when he says no one wants you don't believe that!"He said, "I-I want you."

She gazed at him and smiled faintly, "I want you to Hatori."

The two drew closer together, Hatori brushed his lips against Megami's and before they could stop themselves they were locked in each other's arms. Megami's heart fluttered inside her as if it were a bird taking flight—when Akito and her kissed she never felt anything like this. She knew that Hatori was her one, true love—and they couldn't be together—because it was forbidden.


	2. The Secret is Revealed

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! Believe me I wished I did! Who wouldn't want to own Momji or Kisa! Talk about CUTE!3 I only own Megami Sohma…so anyway on with the story and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 2: The Secret is Revealed

Megami awoke and jolted up. She wasn't in her room in the main house—she was in Hatori's home. She ran a hand through her hair remembering the events of the night before and why she had come here—Akito's beating, the pain, Hatori tending her wounds and the—kiss. She must have fallen asleep at some point. She tossed the covers aside and left the room, "Hatori?"She called.

"In here Megami."He called.

She followed his voice and saw him standing over his desk writing something on a clipboard. "How are you feeling?"He asked with a smile.

"Good actually."She replied, "May I ask what you were writing?"

"Akito's new medical report."

Megami's eyes widened, "You mean you've already went to see him?"She asked. Hatori nodded, "What time is it?"

"A few minutes after ten."

"What!"Megami exclaimed, "Oh no! I've over slept and I haven't cooked Akito's breakfast!"

"Megami calm down, I've taken care of that."

"What?"

"Kagura and Momji fixed Akito's breakfast and I told him you needed rest from…yesterday's incident."Hatori replied darkly, "He understood and sends his apologizes for being so beastly towards you."

"Thank you Hatori."

"It's no problem Megami."He said before kissing her forehead and then he went back to filling out the chart with Akito's health. She watched him silently and then finally spoke,

"Hatori."

"Yes?"

"You're really close to Shigure…have you heard anything from him at all? I-I miss him and Yuki."She said sadly staring down at the floor.

"Yes in fact Shigure called me a few days ago, he and Yuki are doing fine, they send their regards."

"That's good…and my brother?"

"Last I heard he was good as well."Hatori replied.

Megami smiled as tears trickled down her cheeks, "Good…I haven't seen him in such a long time."

Hatori was heartbroken as he watched Megami wipe away her tears_, She has such a gentle spirit…she doesn't deserve this kind of life._ He thought. He placed his hands on her shoulders, she gazed up at him, "The next time I leave to run errands you can go with me, we can go visit Shigure and Yuki, as well as Kyo."

"That's very sweet Hatori but…Akito will never let me leave."She said. "I better go get changed, I'm sure he wants to see me. Thank you for everything Hatori, I'll make your favorite for dinner tonight."She smiled before turning to walk away but Hatori gently grasped her arm which caused her to flitch as an ache slithered up her arm. Hatori released her and the two saw that her arm was covered in five black and purple bruises from where Akito's fingertips had left its mark in her skin. She could see the worry in Hatori's eyes and smiled, "I'm okay; it's just a bruise it'll heal. Did you want something Hatori?"

"Yes."He whispered and then he kissed her, "You know you can come here any time you want."

Megami smiled, "Thank you."She whispered before returning the kiss. She waved good-bye and then left Hatori's house. She walked back to the main house and to her large bathroom for a nice hot shower. After that she went to her room where she changed into a light blue dress and a light gray cardigan to hide the awful bruise and then left to the kitchen where she crumbled up a few pieces of bread to feed the ducks at the pond. _I can do what I want for once…I can go to Akito anytime I want today._ She thought with a smile as she headed back outside to the gardens where the pond was.

Megami gracefully sat down in the grass, watching the baby ducks swimming here and there and then tossed the bread crumbles into the water watching them nibble the pieces up. She giggled as she watched them, after that she decided it was time to go in and see Akito. As she made her way back to the main house she heard a familiar voice, "Hello? Is anyone there? The gates are locked!"

She paused and stared at the gate only to hear the voice again, "Hellllooooo?" It half sang.

_It couldn't be…could it?_ Megami thought racing towards the gate. She unlocked the gates and pushed open the door, her eyes widened and a smile surrounded her face. "Shigure!"

Shigure Sohma grinned widely, "My word is that you Megami? My you get more beautiful every time I see you."He said. Megami giggled, _Typical Shigure. _She thought as the two embraced.

"What a surprise, I was just talking about you this morning."

"Good things I hope."Shigure smiled. Shigure Sohma was the same age as Hatori, and like Hatori he too had short black hair but his eyes were a pretty shade of brown. He wore a black suit and donned a tie as well; he almost looked like a business man with his hair slicked back like that. Shigure was a novelist and was cursed by the Dog of the Zodiac.

"Of course!"She grinned, "So what brings you here to the Sohma Estate?"

"I'm here to visit with Akito; there are some things I need to discuss with him."Shigure replied as the two strolled side by side down the pathways towards the main house.

"I was just on my way there, I'll take you."Megami said. "Hatori tells me Yuki is doing well, is that true?"

"Yes, he makes straight A's in school and seems to be happy."

"That's wonderful! Will you send him my regards please?"

"Of course and he sends his."Shigure said. "Oh by the way, I sure you would like to know about Kyo."

Megami paused and gazed up at him, "You've heard from him?"

"Well yes, don't worry he's doing fine, still has that temper of his though and he and Yuki of course fight but other than that he's the same old Kyo, he's moved in with us now."

Megami gently grasped Shigure's sleeve, he gazed down at her stunned, "Shigure…can you please tell him I miss him and that I love him." Megami hadn't seen her brother, Kyo Sohma, in years; she was only two years older than him and when they were younger the two were inseparable—but then she visited the Sohma Estate and caught Akito's eye—that's when she became his prisoner. Kyo was cursed by the Cat and was treated badly by the other Sohmas, especially Akito so he ran away.

He smiled tenderly at her, "Anything for you Megami."He said softly touching her arm, unknowingly putting pressure on her bruises, Megami winced and jerked her arm away. "Are you all right?"

"Um yes! I'm okay."She grinned.

Shigure knew that was a lie. Gently he held her arm and raised her sleeve, revealing the marks, his eyes widened. "Did Akito do this to you?"He asked over-protectively.

"No, of course not, silly me I ran into the book shelf the other day…um anyway we should probably be going to see Akito now."

Shigure hesitated before following after her. _She's lying so no one will worry…reminds me of someone else I know._ He thought with a smile. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo had someone else living with them now—someone who wasn't a Sohma and her name was Tohru Honda. She had figured out their secret and that was why Shigure was here today to speak with Akito about it—if he didn't allow her to stay at Shigure's home—well then her memories would be erased by Hatori and that sadden Shigure. He enjoyed having her there and she seemed to even make Kyo and Yuki get along—well sometimes.

The two Sohmas reached the main house and were standing before the door that led to Akito's room, "Should we wait for Hari?" Shigure asked.

"No need, I'm right here."

Megami and Shigure gazed over at him to see he was walking down the hall, "Momji told me you were here Shigure. I had a feeling it was because of Akito so I thought I'd come over to see what this was about."He said glancing over at Megami, his lips twitched up in a smile and turned back to the purse line they had been in when he looked back at Shigure.

"Let's get this over with, I have appointments to keep."Hatori said before sliding open the door. Shigure went in first, then Megami, and then Hatori behind her.

Akito lay on the wooden porch which wound around the entire house; his many kimonos seemed to spill about him as he traced the flooring with a long bony finger. His dark plum hair blew with the light breeze; the longer pieces that frame his face almost looked like ribbons dancing with the wind. Shigure took a seat behind Akito; Megami sat at his right and Hatori at his left. "Um Akito, Shigure's here."She replied.

Gradually he glanced over his shoulder at them, he arose and sat before them, "Hello Shigure, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has."

"I see Yuki isn't with you or the little kitty."Akito pouted.

"No he and Kyo have school today."

The head of the Sohma family twirled a piece of his hair around his finger, bored with Shigure's words. "I know you wish to speak to me about something, go ahead Shigure."

"I've come to talk about the new guest staying with us."Shigure replied.

"I believe all the Sohmas are here…whose staying with you Shigure?"Megami asked.

"Well that's the thing…she's not a Sohma and she's found out about our secret."Shigure said, "She tells us she won't speak a word about it and Yuki, Kyo, and I believe her…but what is your decision Akito?"

"What is her name?"He inquired.

"Tohru Honda."

Akito nodded, "Tohru Honda."He repeated, "Tell me about her Shigure."

"Um well she really is a sweet girl; she attends the same school as Yuki and Kyo and seems to keep them from each other's necks most of the time."

There was an uncomfortable silence until finally Akito spoke, "I believe I will trust this Miss. Honda, for Yuki and for Kyo, even for myself…this could be a great opportunity."

Megami, Hatori, and Shigure sat stunned. _Did I hear him right?_ They thought. "You're allowing her to stay?"Shigure asked.

"Yes."Akito smiled. "Thank you for your visit Shigure, maybe next time you come Yuki and Kyo can come along…I miss them so."

"Perhaps they can. Good-bye Akito."Shigure replied as he stood and bowed in respect. Hatori and Megami followed suit and escorted Shigure back to the main gates.

"I'm surprised Akito agreed to this."Hatori said.

"Me too."Megami whispered. _What is Akito up to? He's never let an 'outsider' into our secret before…Tohru sounds like such a nice person…I pray that Hatori won't have to erase her memory. _She thought.

"I believe we were all a little stunned, but I'm glad he's allowing her to stay she is such a great cook."

"You're making your guest cook?"Hatori asked.

"Well she is our housekeeper; it was part of the agreement for her staying with us."Shigure smiled.

"That poor girl, I almost feel as if I should erase her mind so she can get away from you."

"Oh Hari! How can you say such a thing? After all we've been through!"

"You truly are an idiot."

Megami laughed as Hatori and Shigure continued to tease one another until she heard her name being called. She gazed over to the large window of Akito's room, she saw him lounging against the window sill; his chin was rested on his hand while his other hung out the window, slowly he raised it and used a finger to beckon her. Shigure and Hatori followed her gaze; they stared harshly at Akito and then glanced back at each other, "Um please excuse me. It was nice to see Shigure, please visit more often."She said before running off.

"What do you suppose he wants?"Shigure inquired.

"I have no idea."Hatori replied.

Megami reentered Akito's room and sat down before him. "Yes Akito?"She said.

"I want you to do something for me."He said.

"What is it?"

"Starting tomorrow you will be staying with Shigure, I want you to meet this Miss. Honda and see if she can truly be trusted."

Megami's eyes widened at his words, "Y-You're allowing me to leave?"

"Yes but remember Megami, it isn't forever. I couldn't live here without you."

"How long can I stay?"

"Two weeks. No more than that—"Akito said inching closer towards her, "—I'd miss you too much Megami."He whispered before forcefully crashing his lips against hers. She sat stunned as he kissed her and she felt nothing—there was no heart pounding, stomach fluttering sensation she had felt when she pressed her lips against Hatori's—there was absolutely nothing.

"Thank you Akito."She said after he finally broke away from their kiss. He smirked and muttered a 'you're welcome' and then she left his room and went to hers to start packing. Excitement bubbled within her as she imagined herself strolling down the sidewalks like a normal person, "I get to see Kyo and Yuki!"She said folding clothes and placing them into a large suitcase. "I'm going to be free…even if it is for a little while…I'll have freedom."She smiled leaving her room to go prepare dinner and as she cooked she daydreamed of sovereignty.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma, oh and I'm sorry, I just realized that I had been forgetting the other "i" in Momiji's name so sorry about that! And just so you readers know, I chose not to cuss (that's just who I am lol I'm one of those goody-goodies) but for Kyo that's his nature so I'll put a few words here and there nothings big like the "f" bomb or "GD" because those are two I CANNOT tolerate….sorry, I'm rambling….on with the story! _

"Oh wow! Shigure's place hasn't changed at all."Megami smiled gazing out the window of the car. She and Hatori sat in his car, parked outside of Shigure's home in the woods which was on land owned by the Sohmas.

Hatori grinned. It was nice to see Megami excited and happy—not the fake happiness she used when around Akito—this was genuine and it pleased him to see her like this. He got out of the car, walked around and opened her door like the gentleman he was. "Do you need any help with your things, Megami?"He asked.

"No, I only have two bags, I can get them."

He opened the back car door of the passenger's side and pulled out the two large suitcases of Megami's, "You mean these?"He asked and she nodded. Hatori smiled and began heading towards the door with Megami following behind him,

"Hatori, you don't have to do that. I can carry them."She said.

"I want to."He replied. "Megami, you do everything for us at the Estate, it's time someone did something for you, even if it is me just carrying your bags. Now while you're here, I want you to enjoy yourself and no thinking of Akito."

"Okay."She said. It then hit Megami—she wouldn't see Hatori for two weeks! Her eyes fixed on the ground and Hatori saw the happiness vanish from them to be replaced with sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I know it's only going to be two weeks but…I'm going to miss you Hatori."Megami replied wrapping her arms around him.

Hatori held her close, he didn't want to let her go but he knew she desired to see her brother as well as Shigure and Yuki and he knew that this also Akito's orders which she had no choice but to obey. "I'll miss you more than you'll ever know Megami."He whispered pulling her deeper into his embrace. She gazed up at him and smiled before pressing her lips to his—her heart fluttered and a spark seemed to go off inside her as their kiss intensified and became more passionate. Hatori's fingers brushed against her cheeks as he cupped her face and then intertwined into her dark hair; Megami's arms were locked around his torso, her fingernails dug into the white shirt he was wearing, pulling him nearer to her. They finally pulled away, catching their breath and just in time too for the front door slid open and Shigure, dressed in his usual olive hued kimono, was leaned against the doorframe smiling widely at the two.

"I thought I heard voices out here."He said, "So what were you two doing? Stealing a secret kiss?"He inquired in a mocking tone.

Megami flushed gazing down at the ground; she didn't know how Hatori could act so cool and collected when Shigure had just guessed what they had done. "That's not a nice joke, Shigure."Hatori snapped.

"Oh come now Ha'ri, I'm only teasing. No harm done."He said. "I'll take your things Megami and I'll show you to your room."Shigure replied picking up the two suitcases that were sitting on the porch before him. Megami remained unmoving her focus on Hatori, "Megami?"

"Um I'll be in, in a minute."She said. Shigure nodded and then wander back inside; Megami stepped close to Hatori once more taking his hands in hers. "I love you Hatori."She said softly.

He captured her lips once more, praying that Shigure wasn't lurking around to see them, but at the same time he didn't care. "I love you Megami."He said embracing her again.

"Can you do me a favor?"She asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you make sure Momiji eats something other than candy while I'm gone?"

Hatori chuckled, "Of course."He said. "I better go."He frowned.

"Okay."She said. They shared another quick kiss and then she watched as Hatori got in his car and drove away.

"She'll be fine Hatori."He told himself as he drove back to the Sohma Estate. _She'll be safe…unlike at home._ He thought stopping at a red light. He smiled as he imagined Megami and himself buying a house similar to Shigure's and living together, sleeping side by side, having children—things he wanted to do when he was with Kana. The honk of a car horn brought him back to reality and he focused back on the road, he gripped the steering wheel tightly, turning his knuckles white; a single tear trickled down his cheek. "It will never happen."He whispered sadly.

"How nice! It looks just as I remembered it."Megami said as Shigure gave her a tour of the house. She hadn't been here since she was a small girl, she was glad to see that it hadn't changed.

"I'm glad you like it Megami."Shigure smiled as he led her upstairs. "Here's your room, Kyo's is next to yours and Yuki's and Tohru's is across the hall, mine is downstairs if you ever need anything."He replied placing her luggage beside the bed.

"Thank you Shigure."Megami replied. This room wasn't as large as hers back at the Sohma Estate but she didn't mind, in fact, she adored it.

"I'll leave you to unpack, after you're done how about you join me for some tea downstairs? It seems like ages since we've chatted."

"That sounds nice."Megami smiled. Once Shigure was gone, she opened her suitcases and started emptying everything out of the bags and placing them where they belonged whether that was in the closet, in the dressers or on the desk that was positioned in a corner of the room. When she was done and proud of her work, she strolled down the hall and downstairs to find Shigure in the sitting room, waiting at the table with tea and goodies at the center of the table.

"Please have a seat Megami, make yourself at home and help yourself."Shigure smiled.

Megami obeyed and sat across from him, she took one of the cups and poured the drink, the steam rolled into the air as she passed the cup to Shigure. He blinked twice, stunned and then graciously accepted. "You know Megami you don't have to serve me; after all you are the guest."He replied.

"Oh sorry, I guess it's just a habit."Megami said.

"Not a problem, I suppose that's understandable—"He said kindly preparing her drink, "—the way Akito treats you."Shigure spat the Head of the family's name as if it were a disease.

"Please don't be that way…he just—"

"He just abuses his power that's what!"Shigure growled. "Making you do everything, working you to the bone, I tell you Megami it really irks my nerves to think about it."

"Please calm down Shigure, I didn't mean to upset you."She said softly gazing down at her folded hands that rested in her lap.

He gazed up at her, "Megami, I am not Akito, you did nothing wrong."He said. She looked up at him and nodded.

"So…where are Yuki, Kyo, and Miss. Honda? Are they at school?"She asked.

"Yes, they should be home soon."

"How is Kyo doing in school? Does he like it?"

"Well it's hard to tell with his bad attitude, but I suppose he does."

Suddenly the two heard voices coming into the house, "How do you think you did how that test, Miss. Honda?"A boy's voice asked, it was soft and noble and Megami knew it belonged to her cousin Yuki Sohma, cursed by the Rat.

"Oh I think I did well, thanks again for helping me study, Yuki." replied a girl's voice, it was sweet and innocent and Megami guessed it belonged to Miss. Tohru Honda.

"It was no problem, Miss. Honda."She heard Yuki say as he turned into the sitting room. His gray eyes locked onto Megami and he stopped in his tracks, almost causing Tohru to bump into him but luckily she didn't or he would have transformed. "Megami."He smiled.

"Hi Yuki."She said rising to her feet to give him a hug.

"What a pleasant surprise, I didn't know we were expecting you."Yuki replied, he looked over at Shigure, "Did you know she was coming?"

The Dog grinned, "Well yes I did Yuki; Ha'ri called yesterday evening to inform me."

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!"Shigure exclaimed donning a wide grin.

Yuki sighed shaking his head, "I'm apologize Megami for you having to spend time with him—"

"Yuki! That's not nice!"Shigure gasped.

"—but he has showed you your room and given you a tour of the house hasn't he? I know it's been a while since you last came over."The Rat replied kindly,

Megami nodded with a laugh, "Actually Yuki, Shigure has been a great host!"

"Good to hear that he has minded his manners."Yuki grinned but as quickly as it came it vanished and changed to a purse line, "If you don't mind me asking…has Akito come with you?"He asked his gaze fixed on the floor.

Megami could see the fear that had sparked in his eyes and she knew why—out of all the Sohmas, Yuki was the one that feared Akito the most. He would punish the boy over small things, sometimes for no reason at all. Megami remembered the many times when he was younger, she'd go in after Akito had finished beating him, she'd find him trembling in the corner covered in blood and tears; Megami would hold him in her arms, comforting him and then take him to Hatori who would patch him up. "No, it's just me; I'll be staying for a few weeks."She said returning from her darkened memories shared with the Sohmas who were cursed by the Zodiac.

"You'll be staying here?"The girl behind Yuki grinned, "It'll be great to have another girl another here, oh how rude of me, I'm Tohru Honda."She smiled bowing in respect before Megami.

Megami did the same, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Megami Sohma, Yuki and Shigure's cousin and Kyo's older sister."She smiled.

"I didn't know Kyo had a sister."Tohru said, "It's so nice to meet you, you're so pretty!"

She smiled, "You're too kind."

"So um are you a member of the Zodiac too?"Tohru asked.

"Um well yes and no…but speaking of Kyo, where is he?"Megami questioned.

"Okay where the heck is that darn Rat!"A familiar voice growled, "I'm gonna kill you Yuki! First you make me look like a fool in front of the whole class, then you and Tohru make me clean that whole stinkin' room by myself!"

Yuki's eyes darted over, seeing Kyo's shadow approaching the room from the hall, "You don't need me to make you look like a fool, you stupid Cat."He spat.

"What the heck did you say?"Kyo roared rushing into the room. His face was twisted in a glare at Yuki but it vanished when his red eyes fixed upon his sister, the two siblings stared at one another, unmoving and stunned. "Heck I-I'm not seeing things am I?"He said softly rubbing his eyes for they stung with tears and he didn't want anyone to see.

Megami smiled and approached her brother, "No, I'm really here Kyo."She said her eyes glistening with tears. "You look so grown up."She said, suddenly his arms were around her,

"God I missed you Megami."Kyo whispered.

She embraced her brother tightly, sobbing into his black and white school uniform. "I missed you too brother…so much."

After the siblings' heart-clenching moment, as Shigure put it, the Sohmas and Tohru sat around the table chatting. "I'm really surprised Akito allowed you to come Megami, I'm glad he did though but we all know how he is towards you."Yuki said.

"Don't even mention _**him**_ Rat boy."Kyo snapped, "I don't want to think about all the things he's done to her, it'll make me mad and I'd like to be in a good mood since sis is here."

"Akito…isn't he the head of your family?"Tohru asked, "He's the one you had to go see to ask if I could stay here, right Shigure?"

"Yes Tohru, that's Akito."He replied.

"He doesn't sound that nice."Tohru replied.

"He's not nice, he's a bastard!"Kyo snapped.

"Please don't say that Kyo!"Megami gasped,

"Well he is! I can't stand him Megami, you know that!"Her brother barked, "I'm going to get you out of that house once I'm accepted into the Zodiac."

"Kyo as much as I'd love that…y-you can't."She said softly, "Akito won't allow that."

"Then run away!"

"I can't!"Megami yelled, "I-I've tried…he just sent someone after me and then—"She trailed off as the pain and replayed in her mind, she saw Akito hovering over her violently swinging the whip, his darkened gaze still burned in her mind—that had been one of the worst beatings she had received from him—she recalled Hatsuharu carrying her to Hatori's that night. "—it's no use. I have to obey him…that is my curse."

"If you don't mind me asking why do you have to obey him?"Tohru asked.

Megami gazed down at her hands and remained silent so Yuki spoke for her, "Miss. Honda, as you know our family is cursed by the twelve Chinese Zodiac animals plus the cat, well Akito is cursed by the God from the story and well…Megami is cursed by the Goddess."He informed.

"Oh wow you're a Goddess? No wonder you're so beautiful!"She exclaimed smiling, obviously missing the fact that no one liked him and that he was power crazy.

"It's nothing special, really."Megami replied smiling faintly but that smile vanished, "I have to do everything Akito says, even if I don't want to. I have to obey him and be with him, even if I don't—"She trailed off,

"Love him."Shigure finished for her.

Megami stared up at him and then gazed back down, "Megami, so did you always know you were the Goddess?"Tohru asked.

"Well actually no, I didn't know until I was nine years old, we knew Kyo was the Cat when he was born because when Mom held him he turned into a Cat."Megami giggled remembering the scene which caused Kyo to blush, But—"She paused.

"You don't have to say anymore Megami."Kyo said.

"No it's fine; no one's ever wanted to hear my story before."She replied.

"Good ahead, I'll listen, I'm quite curious to be honest."The girl grinned sweetly.

Megami smiled. "All right."She said. "Well when we were kids, Kyo and I were never allowed at the Sohma Estate because—"Megami stopped glancing over at her brother with sadness in her eyes, as she remembered all the harsh words the other Sohmas spoke about her brother just because he was the Cat.

"Because of me."Kyo muttered.

"So one day we went for a visit, I remember I saw Akito gazing out the window staring at me with such curiosity in his eyes, I suppose he knew I was the Goddess when he first saw me. I waved at him and then ran off with Kyo, the next day after we left, we received a phone from the main house saying that Akito wanted to see us again so we went, that's when I found out I was the Goddess and that…Akito wanted me to live with him."Megami said, "I was nine years old and I've been there ever since."

"That's sad."Tohru said her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh please don't cry Tohru 'cause then I'll start crying."Megami said.

Shigure smiled, "You two are like sisters, I swear."He said teasingly.

They ignored him and Megami looked over at Kyo, "So Kyo how's Mom?"She inquired. The Sohmas froze and glanced at one another, "What?"She asked.

"Megami…Mom died."Her brother said.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "W-What?"

"I sent you a letter telling you and a funeral invitation, didn't you get them?"He questioned.

"No."She said, "W-When did this happen?"

Kyo looked down at the floor and hesitated before he answered, "A few months after you left to live with Akito."

Megami clasped a hand over her mouth as she sobbed—her mother had been gone for ten years and she never even knew. "S-Shigure, may I use your phone?"She asked.

"Of course, it's in the hall."He replied.

Megami rose to her feet and wandered into the hallway; she found the black phone sitting on a small table that sat against the wall. She clutched the phone as she dialed the number, it rang and finally, "Hello?"

"H-Hatori."

"Megami, is something wrong? Are you crying?"He asked concern dripping from his voice on the other end.

"Did you know?"She choked.

"Did I know what?"Hatori inquired.

"That my mother died ten years ago without me knowing? Kyo said he sent letters…I never got them! Did you know, I'm not mad I just want to know?"She sobbed into the receiver.

"No. I had no idea and as for the letters, I assume Akito discarded them."He said and he was telling the truth, he was in as much shock as she was and hearing her break down that way on the phone; it broke his heart that he wasn't there to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and whisper, "It's all right."

"I believe you Hatori, thank you for telling me."She said. "Hatori-"She said making sure no one was in the hall, "I love you."Megami whispered.

"I love you too."Hatori's voice smiled before he hung up.

Night came and everyone was getting ready for bed since Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had school the next day. Megami was in her room changing into her pajamas which was a white nightgown; she left her room and knocked on the door to her brother's room.

"Yeah?"He said which meant "Come in."

Megami opened the door and strolled inside to find him sprawled out on his bed wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy pajama pants; he raised himself up on his elbows, "Something wrong sis?"

"No, I just wanted to talk before you went to sleep, I won't keep you long since you have school."

"What's up?"He asked sitting Indian style so Megami had enough room to sit down.

"Remember when we were little and we stayed up all night talking?"She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we always got in trouble too but we did it every night."Kyo smirked as he recalled the many times their parents yelled at them to go to sleep and stop talking.

Megami laughed. "I miss those times."She said softly. "Kyo, I-I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you—"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Megami."Kyo said, "It's Akito's fault! He took you away and treats like a prisoner!"He snapped and then he noticed the mark on her arm. She quickly covered it with her hand but Kyo gently yanked her arm towards him so he could get a better look, "Did he do this to you?"

"N-No, I did it—"

"Don't lie to me Megami."

"Yes, but it was my fault."

Kyo snarled under his breath, "Dam it! I hate that bastard!"He snapped, "I swear if I found out he hits you again I'm gonna kill him!"

"Kyo don't say that! You know he's ill and…dying."She said sadly.

Her brother's expression softened. "Yeah I know."He whispered. "So why don't you put some poison in his food to hurry up the job."

Megami gasped, "Kyo, that's not funny."She said laughing

"You're laughing."

"Well it wasn't nice."

"It was only a joke anyway."Kyo said.

"No it wasn't."Megami replied.

Kyo chuckled. "All right so it wasn't."He said with a yawn.

Megami smiled, "I'll let you get some rest."She said before peeking him on the cheek. "Good night little brother."She said ruffling up his orange hair like she used to when he was little.

"Night sis."Kyo said. Megami left his room and went to her own, she crawled into bed and smiled before drifting to sleep for she had had a reunion with her brother, as well as Yuki, and she had even made a new friend whose name was Tohru Honda


	4. A Snake & Boar Come to Dinner

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma! Sorry, I intended this chapter to be finished earlier but I got really busy—working on my DBZ fanfic, as well, on some of my own stories—but anyway enough of me talking and on with the story!_

Chapter 4: A Snake & Boar Come to Dinner

The next morning, Megami awoke before the others (even Tohru!) she gathered some clothing and headed down the hall for a hot shower. After she finished bathing and was clothed, she tiptoed down stairs to make everyone breakfast. Since Tohru had moved her everything was clean and tidy and Megami was thankful for that for she knew the boys were slobs and if it weren't for Tohru, well, she probably wouldn't have been able to find anything she needed to prepare their meal.

Shigure awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and other wonderful foods. _Tohru must be cooking a feast!_ He thought excitedly as he leapt from his bed and wandered into the hall to see a half asleep Yuki and Tohru climbing down the stairs. "T-Tohru, you mean you're not in there cooking?"

"No, I'm sorry; I guess I could have woken earlier than I usually do."She stammered bowing in forgiveness.

"It's fine Miss. Honda don't mind him."Yuki replied, "I imagine its Megami."

"Oh right…I forgot she was here."

"That's very rude Shigure."Yuki warned.

"What? I didn't mean it that way; I just meant Megami is so quiet and sweet, like a lone rose in a garden on a beautiful spring day."The Dog smiled, "She really is cute."

Yuki frowned, "You're a dirty old man."

"I am not old!"Shigure whined following Yuki and Tohru into the kitchen to find Megami arranging everyone's plates.

She spun around and smiled, "Good morning everyone."She said, "Oh Tohru, I barrowed your apron, I hope that was okay."

"It's fine and you didn't have to cook, that's my job."Tohru grinned sweetly.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm still used to my routine from the Main House, but I wanted to thank everyone for being so welcoming towards me."Megami replied.

"How precious…so can we eat now?"Shigure questioned which earned him a smack from Yuki. "Ouch! Yuki, you do know it's not polite to hit others."

"We don't eat until she says so."Yuki said smiling at her.

"Well I was going to have us wait for Kyo, but if you all are hungry now you can eat, it won't be good when if it's cold anyway, let me set everything out and then you can dig in!"Megami grinned.

"Here let me help you."Tohru replied giving her a hand in carrying the food out to the sitting room and placing it on the table, everyone sat down and began their meal.

Kyo sluggishly arose in bed, brushing a hand through his messy orange hair when suddenly he caught the whiff of a heavenly aroma, something he hadn't smelled in years, "Megami's cooking."He muttered with a smirk. He got out of bed, left his room and headed downstairs to find the others eating breakfast,

"Morning Kyo."Megami grinned.

"All right! What do we got for grub?"He smirked taking a seat and rubbing his hands together, his stomach growled loudly making him blush.

"Well I made ham and sausage omelets, French toast, bacon, oatmeal, some leek omelets—"

"Leeks?"Kyo grumbled turning up his nose in disgust which caused Megami to laugh,

"Don't worry; I made you a special omelet, one filled with salmon and cod, free of leeks."She smiled serving him.

"Sweet!"Kyo exclaimed before shoveling the food into his mouth.

After breakfast, Tohru and Megami did the dishes and then she, Yuki, and Kyo left for school, leaving Shigure and Megami by themselves. "So what should we do today Megami?"He asked.

"Um I have no idea."She replied.

"I know!"The Dog abruptly shouted, "I'll call Aya! I bet you're dying to see him and I know he's dying to see you as well! Hmm, let's see I believe the last time you saw each other was…last New Year's." Shigure said as he strolled into the hallway for the phone.

"Yes that's right."She replied following him. Shigure was referring to their cousin Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother and the Snake in the Zodiac. The twenty-seven year old was best friends with Shigure and Hatori; in fact, the three went to the same school and were practically joined at the hip in high school and still are. "So how is he?"

"Oh he's great."Shigure said glancing over at her with the phone wedged between his shoulder and ear, "Aya! Hey, are you free today? Great! You should come over, you'll never guess whose here…it's your favorite person in the world! No it's not Hatori…yes that's right Megami! Wonderful! See you in a few my Aya!"He said and then hung up the phone, spinning around grinning widely at Megami. "He'll be over soon, oh it seems like forever since he and I last hung out."

"Do you want me to whip up any refreshments, Shigure?"

"No, no, I will! After all you did make us breakfast this morning, and what a fine meal it was, you don't have to do anything Megami."He said wandering into the kitchen with her at his heels.

"But Shigure—"

"Yes?"

"You can't cook."

"Eh…oh yes that's right. I guess I'm so excited that I forgot."He grinned rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Megami giggled, "It's all right, I'll make something real quick, just go have a seat Shigure and try to calm down a bit."She said ushering him out of the kitchen so she could get to work. Megami quickly prepared some cookies and brownies as well as a fresh pot of tea and then placed them on a tray to carry them to the table, along with some cups, she heard voices as she stepped out of the kitchen and smiled seeing that Ayame had already arrived and was chatting with Shigure.

"Hello Ayame!"She exclaimed placing the goodies on the table and then the cousins embraced.

"My, my, Megami you are a vision as usual!"Aya said before kissing her hand. Ayame was a very, over-dramatic person; Megami guessed that that was one reason why he and Yuki didn't get along. Yuki was a quiet person while Aya, well wasn't, but there was no doubt that the two were related for they both handsome. Ayame's long silver hair reached his back and his golden eyes seemed to twinkle; Yuki's short purplish-gray hair was styled similar to Akito's and his beautiful purple eyes always seemed to glisten with kindness but a hidden sadness as well.

They sat down and began chatting while they snacked, "So my darling Megami, how have you been? Has Akito been treating you well?"Ayame asked.

"I'm good and yes Akito's treating me well."She lied.

"Good, good, and how has Ha'ri been?"He questioned grinning, glancing over at Shigure who shared the same look and the some sparkle that was twinkling in his eyes.

Megami looked at them confused; they looked as if they knew something and were keeping it between themselves. _Oh no! Shigure must have seen me and Hatori kiss yesterday! And he must've told Aya! _She thought flushing lightly, "Um…h-he's been well."She replied.

"Wonderful."The Snake's smile widened. "Oh! I almost forgot, I brought you something Megami, I made it special, just for you."He said.

"Ayame, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to!"Aya said pulling a bright pink shopping bag to his side, "I saw this fabric the other day and I thought this would look beautiful on Megami, it will make her blue-green eyes pop and her dark hair will bring out the designs in the antique lacework."He said before pulling out a beautiful dress, it was an eggshell white shade and was completely made of lace.

"Oh Aya, it's beautiful!"Megami cried smiling, "B-But I can't accept this—"

"Yes you can, I made it just for you!"The Snake said shoving it into her hands, "Now go try it on so I can see if I need to make any adjustments."

"Yes and I want to see what it will look like on you."Shigure smirked.

Megami blushed as she got to her feet, "All right, I'll be back in a minute."She said before hurrying to her room to try on her gift.

Ayame looked over at Shigure, "Now are you positive she and Hatori are having a fling behind Akito's back?"

"I'm positive."The Dog grinned widely.

Aya squealed. "It's about time! I always knew they had feelings for each other! This is wonderful, simply wonderful; Hatori and Megami deserve to be happy! Their lives have been filled with such pain, what with that awful Kana leaving Ha'ri to bare all those memories of loving her and Megami dealing with the abuse from Akito. Oh! I'm just so happy for them!"

"Settle down Aya—"

"But Shigure, I just can't contain myself!"The Snake shouted, "So did you actually _**see **_them kiss?"

"Well…no but I-I'm pretty sure it happened, Megami looked so nervous when I walked outside, as for Ha'ri well he hides his emotions so well it was hard to tell but I could just sense they were up to something."Shigure said. The two continued to gossip like two old ladies until they heard Megami's footsteps coming down the stairs and then she appeared in the door way—their jaws it the floor.

The dress Aya had made her fit her like a glove—it really showed off her curves and hugged her hips perfectly. The color truly did make her beautiful eyes pop and appeared even more enchanting than usual and it seemed to make her hair seem darker. "So…does it look okay?"She asked.

"You're absolutely breath taking!"Shigure gasped his face was bright red and he did seem to appear to be out of breath.

"Stunning! Gorgeous! Just like a princess!"Ayame smiled tearing up as if he were in the presence of royalty.

Megami giggled at their expressions, "Thank you."She said sweetly.

"I believe Ha'ri will love it!"

Megami froze and gazed up at the two stunned, "W-What did you say?"She asked her face growing red.

"Hatori will love this dress."Ayame said.

"W-Why would you say Hatori? You mean Akito—"

"Megami," Shigure said, "we know about the two of you."

Her blush deepened causing her face to turn to a dark shade of red, her hands met her face as she shook her head, "Oh no," She muttered, "how long have you known about us?"She inquired looking up at the two.

"Oh for a while now and it couldn't make me happier! I'm thrilled, no ecstatic, no overjoyed for the two of you!"Ayame ranted theatrically wearing a goofy smile.

"Um Aya, you do know those words all mean the same thing."Shigure muttered but Ayame ignored him as he continued to say how this relationship excited him.

"No one is supposed to know. Please, please promise me this will stay just between us, if Akito ever found out h-he'd—"She paused imagining him doing unspeakable and horrible things to Hatori, "—hurt Hatori and…I couldn't live with that."Megami replied, "Besides, I don't think Hatori wants anyone to know either."

"Megami, your and Hatori's secret is safe with us!"Aya winked.

Shigure grinned resting his chin on his hands as he gazed at her, "Forbidden love, secrets, the drama and suspense…oh you got my creative juices flowing! I might write a book about you and Ha'ri's love!"He grinned.

"Please don't Shigure."Megami begged. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Shigure stood up and left the sitting room to see who it was,

"WHERE'S MY KYOOOOOOOOO?"

Ayame and Megami exchanged a stunned look and then looked back as their eighteen year old cousin, cursed by the Boar, charged into the room almost knocking over the table. "Hello Kagura."They grinned.

"Kagura, did Akito send you here?"Megami asked.

The Boar's gray eyes locked onto the Goddess, "No, not at all Megami, in fact I didn't even tell him I was coming over here today."She replied.

"What? Oh Kagura, you know that Akito's not going to be pleased with this."Shigure said returning to the room.

"I-I know but I-I wanted to see my Kyo."Kagura said softly blushing and her eyes tearing up.

"Oh that's right; Lucky Kyo is staying here isn't he."Ayame said.

"Kagura, Kyo is at school right now with Yuki and Tohru, maybe you can come back later after you get permission from Akito."

"But I want to see him!"She whined.

Megami sighed, "Kagura when Akito finds out you left, he's going to be angry, and I'm afraid he's going to be in a foul mood since I'm not there, please just go back to the Estate and come back once you've asked."She said, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh please just let me stay! I'll call the main house but please…I-I just have to see my Kyo!"Kagura cried.

"All right fine, but at least call the main house now and tell him where you are." She sighed again.

"Okay thank you!"Kagura exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Megami in a quick hug and then she dashed out into the hallway to make the phone call. They then heard chatting coming from the hall and then, "KYOOOOO!"

"Ah! What the hell are you doin' here Kagura?"Kyo's voice rang out,

"Oh Kyo, my love, I've—"She said sweetly before yelling angrily at the top of her lungs, "MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!"

"Ah!"He screamed as she trampled him to the ground, right in the doorway of the sitting room, Yuki walked passed them and glowered.

"Ayame, why are you here?"He barked.

"Forget him! Why the heck's Kagura here?"Kyo shouted attempting to pull her off of him, "Get off of me!"

"S-Shouldn't we help him?"Tohru asked.

Megami sighed; she was used to her family acting this way, Tohru however was not. "Kagura, could you please let my brother go?"She said.

"Um okay."She smiled releasing him from her death-grip.

"Oh sure listen to her!"

"Ayame, I believe I asked you what are you doing here?"Yuki snapped.

"Oh calm down little brother, I only came to see Megami and give her a gift and I wanted to see you too."Ayame replied.

"Yuki, this is your brother?"Tohru inquired.

"Unfortunately."Yuki sighed.

"Oh wow, I can see the resemblance, you look just like him!"She grinned.

"Please don't say that Miss. Honda."

"Hello, you must be Tohru Honda, I've heard so much about you princess!"Aya said greeting her the same way he greeted Megami. "I am Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother."

"It's so nice to meet you."

"Tohru, this is Kagura, our cousin."Shigure replied.

"H-Hello Tohru."Kagura said timidly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you as well…so um is all this rowdy behavior normal?"

"Yes, sorry Tohru, Kagura gets a little excited when she sees Kyo."Megami said, "All her love for him quickly turns to rage, we have a few people like that in our family."

"So will you two be staying for dinner?"Tohru asked.

"NO!" Kyo and Yuki yelled in unison.

"Actually, I was thinking of staying, I haven't got to spend time with you Yuki."Aya replied.

"Let's keep it that way."The Rat growled at the Snake.

"A-And I-I called Akito, he said I could stay for dinner as long as I came right home."Kagura said.

Kyo growled under his breath, "You know one reason I left home was to get away from you!"

The Boar gasped, "Don't say that Kyo, my darling—"She said, "THAT ISN'T NICE!"Kagura shouted hurling her fists into Kyo's gut.

"Um then I guess I'll go make some extra so we have enough."Tohru replied before retreating into the kitchen.

Megami followed, "I'll help Tohru."She said,

"You don't have to—"

"I want to."She smiled, "Don't get me wrong, I love Kagura dearly, she's like a sister to but, she can be a lot to handle."

"I understand."Tohru grinned. The two girls began to prepare dinner and in no time it was done, they carried everything out and began their meal.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you two part of the Zodiac as well?"Tohru inquired.

"You mean you couldn't tell?"Shigure said.

"Yes Tohru, Kagura and I both are."Aya grinned, "Can you guess which animals we are?"

Tohru sat for a moment and then shook her head. "Come on! It's freakin' obvious! Ayame's the—"Kyo began before Aya cut him off,

"Let her guess Lucky Kyo."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"He hissed and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll see who that is."Shigure said before leaving,

"I pray it's no more relatives."Yuki whispered.

"Oh Megami, could you come here for a moment?"Shigure's voice called.

"Coming!"She replied getting up and leaving the room, she walked down the hall and to the door where Shigure stood with a deliveryman. "Yes?"

"Are you Megami Sohma?"The man asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then these are for you."The man grinned handing her a large bouquet of white and blue roses,

"T-Thank you."

"Ooooh! What'd you get? What'd you get?"Kagura abruptly screamed running over to her but she tripped and fell right into the deliveryman—_Pooof!—_a cloud of smoke hovered around to reveal a tiny brown boar and a pile of female clothes before the deliveryman,

"Um wasn't there a girl here? Where'd the boar come from?"The man asked confused.

"N-No! I was the girl sorry I bumped into you!"Megami replied.

"But—"

"Thanks for the deliveryman now get the hell out!"Kyo yelled shoving him out the door before slamming it in his face.

"I know! Kagura's the Boar!"Tohru grinned.

"Well now I believe you cheated Tohru."Shigure replied.

"What the heck Kagura? Have you lost your dam mind?"Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, don't shout at her."Megami said bending down to her, "Kagura, that was a risky thing to do, just don't do it again okay?"She said sweetly patting the Boar on the head.

"Okay."

"So who are the flowers from?"Aya asked.

"Um I haven't looked yet."Megami said. She took the card from the flowers, in elegant font the front of the card read: _You are always on my mind;_ she opened it and read it to herself; instantly she knew _**his**_ handwriting and it made her heart soar. The card read:

_Dear Megami,_

_I miss you dearly, every time I close my eyes your all I see. I cannot wait until I can hold you in my arms once more, run my hands through your hair, and press my lips to yours. When I walked pass the flower shop today, I saw these and immediately thought of you since these are your favorite. I hope they pleased you because that is all I want to do…_

_I long to hold you my Goddess…_

_Love Your Dragon,_

Tears stung at the backs of her eyes as she read this. Hatori's words made her want to run outside and find him—she missed those things too—holding him close to her, feeling his touch on her skin, she even missed his aroma. It made her heart ache. She inhaled the pleasant fragrance of the flowers and smiled.

"So who are they from? Come on I must know!"Aya exclaimed smiling, "Their from Ha'ri aren't they?"

She blushed, "Um—"She stammered nervously. She hadn't told Kyo about her and Hatori and she knew that since Aya had mentioned his name that he wasn't going to be happy—Kyo didn't like Hatori.

"Why's Hatori sending you flowers?"Kyo asked harshly.

"Um well maybe he wanted to be nice, Kyo."

"Or maybe he misses his love!"Aya said, "Oh it's so romantic!"

"Ayame hush!"Megami warned.

"Love?"Kyo repeated raising an eyebrow at his sister, "What's going on Megami?"

"N-Nothing Kyo!"

"You're lying!"

"Oh you mean you didn't know Lucky Kyo?"

"Aya maybe you should be quiet, remember we were supposed to keep this a secret."Shigure reminded.

"Okay now I want to know, what's going on here?"Yuki asked.

"Ha'ri and Megami are in love! Isn't it wonderful?"Ayame grinned.

"WHAT?"Kyo shouted, "You mean you're really in love with that bastard?"

"Kyo don't call him that!"Megami snapped, "And yes I am."

"Why?"

"B-Because he makes me happy…he actually cares about me unlike Akito."Megami replied.

"That's so sweet!"Tohru cried.

_Pooof!_ A cloud of smoke filled the hall and Kagura was back in her human form, she quickly put her clothes back on and stood up hugging Megami. "I always knew you two would end up together!"She smiled.

"Does he really make you happy sis?"Kyo asked.

"Yes Kyo he does."

"All right, then I guess, I'll be nice to him from now on."Kyo said.

"Thank you Kyo!"She smiled.

"I'm guessing Akito doesn't know this, does he?"Yuki asked.

"Um no he doesn't and we'd like to keep it that way please."Megami said, "He can never find out about us, not only is it forbidden for the Goddess to love anyone but the God but I know if Akito ever did find out he'd do something terrible."

Yuki smiled, "Your secret is safe with us Megami."

"So Tohru, have you guessed which Zodiac animal I am?"Aya asked changing the subject.

"Um no."

"He's the Snake Miss. Honda."Yuki replied.

"Oh Yuki! That was no fun! You didn't let her guess!"Ayame whined.

"I just went ahead and told her because you're leaving now."Yuki said opening the door and pushing him outside. "Good night brother and Kagura you should probably be leaving too."

"Oh okay."She sighed. "Good night everyone."She said and then she too left.

"Well that was a very interesting dinner."Shigure replied.

"You can say they again."The others all said in unison.


	5. The Two Weeks Are Up

Chapter 5: The Two Weeks Are Up

The night after Ayame and Kagura's surprise visits the days got crazier—like the day where Shigure allowed Tohru's two friends to spend the night—Megami thought it was fun but there had been a lot of transforming and they almost found out about the curse. Then there was the day they all thought Tohru was leaving them—her family had told her she could move in with them but the Sohmas found out how bad they were treating her and so they went over there and brought her back home with them.

The days flew by but with each day Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Megami seemed to have a new adventure. Megami had never had so much fun in her life! Everyday Hatori would call Megami or she would call him and they would just chat for a few hours—of course Shigure was eavesdropping on the other phone but thanks to Kyo and Yuki he soon stopped.

Tohru and Megami were walking back to Shigure's house from their day of shopping—as they approached the house they spotted a black car parked in front. Megami smiled, "It must be Hatori!"

"We can go around back so you can surprise him."Tohru suggested with a grin.

"Good idea Tohru, come on!"She said before running towards the back of the house with Tohru right on her heels. With every step that Megami took towards the house, her heart began to flutter, she began to imagine her and Hatori locked in each other's arms, greeting one another with a passionate kiss. She could feel her face flush and her stomach did somersaults; they reached the back of the house and entered quietly and sat down the bags that they were carrying. Megami raced down the hall, ran into the sitting room and froze, her eyes widened and her heart climbed into her throat.

"Hello Megami."_**His**_ dark voice cooed as he slowly rose to his feet and approached her. His dark eyes bored into her; she couldn't move, she couldn't talk, "I believe I said hello."Akito replied again.

"H-Hello Akito."She said.

He smirked. "I missed you so much, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did."Megami smiled. She looked over to see Shigure and Hatori sitting at the table, where Akito had been perched as well. "Um where is Kyo and Yuki?"

"I sent them out to run a few earns for me that I forgot to give you and Tohru."Shigure said but his eyes spoke: I didn't want them here with Akito.

Megami smiled and nodded as she took a seat, her eyes saying: Thank you. "Oh hello."Tohru's voice said.

"You must be Tohru Honda."Akito replied, "I am Akito Sohma."

"It's so nice to meet you Akito, I've heard so much about you."Tohru said bowing in respect.

Akito smiled, "No the pleasure's all mine."He said, "Megami, I would like some tea."

"Um yes of course Akito."Megami said.

"I can get it Akito."Hatori replied.

"No Hatori, its Megami's job to serve me."The Head Sohma snapped.

"It's all right."Megami said about to get up and prepare tea for her master. _I guess things are going to go back to normal now…I should've known that this time was going to fly by._ She thought.

"I can get it Megami; I was going to make everyone something anyway."Tohru said standing up.

"Tohru no it's—"

"You must be hard of hearing girl; I said its Megami's job to serve me—no one else."Akito snarled glaring at Tohru as he rose to his feet.

"But it's not trouble."Tohru said turning to walk away, Akito's glower deepened and he reached out a hand preparing to grab Tohru by her hair when Megami quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, pinning his arms to his side. Akito's eyes widened at her actions and he stood frozen in her grasp,

"No!"She screamed burying her face into his back, "Please Akito, she doesn't understand…I'll go get your tea…just please don't hurt Tohru."She begged.

Akito's eyes narrowed as he glanced back at her and his glare deepened when he looked back up at Tohru who seemed confused. A smirk spread across his face, "All right, I won't since you feel so strongly about this Megami."He seemed to spit like vile from his lips as he ripped himself from Megami's arms.

She knew he hated Tohru now, for she showed concern for the girl, and Akito was a very, very jealous person. "Thank you Akito."She whispered before leaving the room.

Hatori watched this scene with clenched fists and gritted teeth, Shigure had a firm grip on his shoulder for he was about to jump up and beat the living tar out of Akito for the way he was acting towards Megami. Akito looked over at Hatori and grinned smugly before he took his seat as Megami left the room. Tohru stood confused and unmoving, "Um Tohru, maybe you should go to Arisa's or Hanajima's place for the remainder of the day."Shigure suggested with a grin.

Tohru shook her head from the trance like state she was in and smiled faintly, "Um sure Shigure, I'll see you later; it was really nice to meet the two of you."She replied bowing in respect and then she departed the room and left Shigure's house.

"What a stupid girl."Akito spat darkly, glaring at the place Tohru had been standing.

Shigure and Hatori exchanged glances with one another and then looked back at Akito, "Akito, I beg to differ, Tohru is not stupid, she was just nervous to be around you is all. And she only wanted to help Megami, she is a very sweet girl—"

"Shut-up!"Akito snapped glowering at him. "It is not her place to serve me, it is Megami's! I don't see what is so special about this Tohru Honda, why is everyone so worked up about her? She is the ugliest creature I have ever laid my eyes upon!"He yelled angrily.

Megami stood unmoving in the doorway as she heard Akito say these words; tears stung her eyes as she tightened her grip on the tray holding the tea pot and cups for dear life, afraid she was going to drop it. "W-Why would you say that Akito?"She asked softly. They all turned to her as she slowly walked into the room, "Where is Tohru?"

"I sent her to her friends, Megami."Shigure replied.

Megami nodded and sat the tray down and then she began to prepare Akito's drink, "Why do you care where that repulsive girl went anyway?"He asked harshly.

"She's my friend Akito and you should say things like that, it isn't nice. Tohru is a nice girl and—"

"Do you love her more than me?"He roared rising to his feet. "Do you care about her more than me, your god?"

Megami gazed up at him with fear swirling in her eyes, "N-No, Akito, I just—"

"Just what?"Akito growled yanking her up to her feet by the front of her dress, "She is not your friend Megami! Who would want you?"

Hatori growled under his breath and stood to his feet, "No Ha'ri, don't get involved."Shigure warned softly holding him back.

Akito grabbed the tea pot and hurled it at the wall behind Megami who jumped startled at his actions and the noise that it had caused. "I should have never let you come here! You care more for that girl than me! I can see it in your eyes Megami!"

"No Akito—"

"Shut-up!"He bellowed shoving her with all his strength; she lost her balance and fell to the floor, slicing her hand open on a piece of what once was Shigure's tea pot. She winced at the stinging pain and held her hand as she stared up at the Head of the Soma Estate with wide eyes,

"That's enough Akito!"Hatori barked, "Don't touch her again."

The Soma's all gazed over at him stunned, "You dare tell me what I can and cannot do Hatori?"Akito challenged darkly.

"I do."The Dragon hissed at the God. "Megami has done nothing wrong, leave her alone and sit down."

Akito glowered at him and then began to approach him; Megami's eyes widened in fear for her lover, she felt her heart crawling into her throat, "No!"She screamed grasping Akito's left ankle. "I'm the one who upset you Akito, not Hatori, please don't take it out on him."She cried, her tears creating small water stains in the carpet.

"Megami?"Hatori whispered without disguising the love and concern for her in his voice. His eyes swirled with sorrow and devotion to the Goddess and the Dragon didn't care that the God was standing before him.

She gazed up at him and smiled, adoration sparkled in her eyes as she looked upon him, tears trickled down her cheeks. "It's okay Hatori."She cooed.

Akito's dark eyes locked onto Megami and then to Hatori, his glower deepened for he sensed that there was something behind the two, something unseen and secret. He balled his hands into fists and turned walking past Megami and he paused at the door, "I want to leave Hatori, now."He ordered before vanishing into the hallway.

Hatori and Shigure rushed over to Megami's side and helped her up, "I'm okay really."She replied.

The Dragon gently held the Goddess' injured hand and examined it, "This cut is pretty deep."He said gazing up at her in concern, "Shigure can you go get some bandages? I can tend it better once we get to the Estate but it needs a covering now so it won't get infected."

"Of course Ha'ri."The Dog said and then he wondered off in search for wrappings, leaving the two forbidden lovers alone.

Hatori cupped Megami's face in his hands and brushed the hair that had fallen in her face away, "Are you sure you are all right?"He asked softly.

She smiled up at him and held his hand, "Yes Hatori, I'm fine."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I missed you Megami, I missed you so much."He whispered.

"I missed you too Hatori."Megami smiled glad to be back in his arms. They looked at one another, gazing deeply into each other's eyes before they kissed. Megami pulled Hatori closer to her as the two's love for one another grew and their kiss became stronger.

"Ahem!"

Hatori and Megami quickly broke away and looked over to see Shigure smiling widely at them. "You two need to be careful about that, what if I was Akito?"He teased as he walked back into the room carrying a first aid kit with him.

"That isn't funny Shigure."Hatori warned seriously.

Megami's face was bright red, "Yes please don't joke like Shigure."

The Dog chuckled as he opened the first aid kit and pulled out the bandages and placed them in Hatori's hands, "I just can't help it! You two are absolutely adorable! Are you sure I can't write a story about you and Ha'ri's forbidden love? I can change your names and I believe it will sale."

"No Shigure, we do not want our private affairs turning into some book of yours, by the way have you called your editor lately?"Hatori questioned as he wrapped the bandage around Megami's hand.

"Um well…no but I'm going to."Shigure replied nervously.

"See that you do."Hatori replied in a fatherly tone.

Akito stood frozen in the shadows of the hall as he listened to his family members, a sinister look was washed across his face and his hands were in fists and his entire being trembled in rage. _Hatori and Megami __**cannot**__ be together! It is forbidden!_ Akito thought. _Once we're home I'm having a private chat with the Dragon._ He thought again. Quietly he walked over to the door and opened it and then closed it, "Hatori! Megami! I want to go home now!"He yelled acting as if he had been waiting in the car for the past few minutes.

"We're coming Akito, I had to dress Megami's cut."Hatori called. He tied the wrapping and then gave the unused bandages back to Shigure who placed them back into the kit and then he and Megami walked out into the hallway to find Akito leaning against the wall, staring at them coldly. "We're leaving now."

"Wait! C-Can't we wait for Kyo and Yuki to come home, I'd like to say good-bye to them."Megami said.

"No."Akito said, "I want to leave now, how many times must I say it?"

"I'll give them your regards Megami."Shigure replied with a smile.

"See? There you go your saying good-bye to them in as someone else."Akito said callously, "Good-bye Shigure, thank you for having us over."He said before walking out of the house with Hatori and Megami behind him.

They had been driving for a while and Megami kept her gaze out the window, a tear ran down her cheek which she brushed away. "Are you crying Megami?"Akito asked. Hatori looked up at her in the rearview mirror, she nodded as her answer. Akito sighed, "Why?"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at him, her hands turned into fists, "Because I didn't get to say good-bye to my brother! I haven't seen him for ten years!"She snapped, "I want to ask you something Akito, did you ever receive letters from Kyo talking about my mother?"

Akito gazed at her with no emotion written on his face and then he moved his eyes to the window. "Answer me!"She screamed.

"Yes I did."He snarled. "And don't raise your voice at me again, Megami."

"How could you?"Megami sobbed, "My mother died Akito! She died ten years ago and I didn't even get to go to her funeral! Why would you do that? Why?"

"Megami," Akito whispered, "I wanted to protect you, I knew that the news of your mother's death would upset you and I see that I was right, I don't like seeing you this way."He said gently taking her hands in his, he lifted them to his lips and kissed them, the entire time as he did this his eyes were locked onto Hatori's eyes who glared at him through the mirror. Akito smirked.

"I-I just wished you had told me."She said, "I don't see why we couldn't have waited so I could've said good-bye to Yuki and Tohru too."

Akito scoffed a sigh, "Tohru, how many more times am I going to have to hear that horrid name?"He snapped. "I don't want to hear _**her**_ name again! I am still trying to forget her hideous face!"

"Stop saying that about her!"Megami yelled, "She is a very pretty girl and she's really nice, you don't even know her Akito, you can't judge her like that! And besides she's done nothing to you!"

He glared at her. "I _**can**_ judge her Megami, I can judge whoever I want, I am God remember?"

"No you're not."

"What?"Akito said.

"I said you're not!"Megami snapped, "A real God would never abuse his powers like you do Akito! Everyone is scared of you! E-Even me! And you are just so jealous of everything! We have lives too; we should be able to live them how we want! I am so sick and tired of doing everything for you!"She cried.

Akito sat unmoving, a glare fixed on his face as he gazed at her. She looked up at him and lowered her head, realizing what she had just said. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

He grabbed her arm, yanking her over to him, "When we get home, you are getting _**punished**_!"He hissed into her ear.

Hatori watched with wide eyes which soon narrowed in hatred towards the Head of the Somas, his grip tightened on the steering wheel, "Is everything all right back there?"He asked.

"Yes Hatori, everything's fine, right Megami?"Akito asked with a smile as he tucked a piece of Megami's hair behind her ear.

"Yes…everything's fine."She whispered dreading every word she had spoken.

Once they reached the Sohma Estate, Hatori parked the car and opened the door for Akito and Megami. Akito glowered at her and then slammed her against the car, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again! Do you understand me?"He yelled as he smacked her.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry Akito."She said trying to fight back the tears but failed. He raised his hand to her again and she waited for the hit to come but it never did, she looked up to see Hatori standing protectively in front of her with a tight grip on Akito's wrist.

"Release me Hatori! This is none of your concern!"Akito snarled.

"I told you not to touch her again, didn't I?"Hatori said darkly.

"Hatori don't—"

Akito chuckled menacingly, "That reminds me I want to have a private chat with you Hatori."He said Hatori nodded, "Good, I'm done here, I'll see you later then."Akito said before walking away.

"Megami, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."She sobbed. "H-Hatori, is it wrong?"

"Is what wrong?"

"Is it wrong for me to want Akito to die?"Megami cried. "A part of me wants him to so we can all be free from him but…another part of me doesn't want that to happen. I-I'm so confused."

Hatori wrapped his arms around her, "I understand Megami, I feel the same way and I am his doctor."He said.

"What are we going to do?"She asked softly.

"I don't know…but one day we will be free."He said, "I promise."

Night came and Hatori walked down the hallway to Akito's room, he paused at the door, "Come in Hatori, I've been waiting for you."Akito's voice called from inside. Hatori opened the door and walked inside, the only lights were from the few dimly lit candles he had burning and the moonlight. He took a seat before Akito who was dressed back into his usual kimonos; the Head of the Soma house was lying on the floor, resting up on his elbows. His eyes shot up at Hatori with hatred and a darkness the Dragon could've sworn was made from the shadows, "Glad you came Hatori."

"What is it Akito? Do you feel ill?"

"Stop playing dumb."Akito spat sitting up, "You're a smart man, you should know I did not call you here to talk about my health."

Hatori glared at him, "Then what is it you want?"He asked.

"Do you love _**her**_?" He inquired.

"Love who Akito?"

"I know you're not dense Hatori! Do you love Megami?"

"No."He fibbed never faltering.

Akito smirked, "Oh you're a good liar."He said, "You may go Hatori."

Hatori rose to his feet and began walking to the door, "And even if you did, Megami, the _**Goddess**_ would _**never**_ love a hideous _**creature**_ cursed by the Zodiac like _**you.**_"Akito sneered. "Good night Hatori."

"Good night Akito."Hatori snarled before leaving the room and heading back to his house in the Sohma Estate where Megami was waiting for him.


	6. Nightmare

Chapter 6: Nightmare

_A week later…_

Moonlight painted the walls of the corridors of the main Sohma house and Megami slowly trudged towards Akito's room. It was almost midnight when he had called for her and she was unsure of what he wanted, this was the first time he had ever summoned her at night. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth as the chilled autumn air creeped through the open windows. Everything was still and silent and that made the walk to Akito's chambers even more menacing.

She stopped at the entrance to his room, "I know your there Megami, please come in."His voice called from behind the door. A chill ran down her spine at his tone—it was darker than usual and seemed to drip with enticement that made her heart hammer with fear. Megami placed a shaky hand on the door and then opened, wandering into darkness—the only illumination was a strip of silver moonlight that stretched from the middle of the floor to the back wall.

"W-What is it Akito? Is something wrong?"She inquired timidly.

"No, nothing's wrong."He said leisurely standing to his feet and shuffling over to her. His dark eyes were locked to her the way a cat watches a mouse and they were filled with a dark desire. Megami stumbled backward, her blood turned to ice in her veins as Akito continued to approach her. "Why are you scared?"He asked tilting his head to the side as he grasped her arm tightly pulling her towards him. "Do I frighten you Megami?"

She gazed up at him, her eyes wide with terror. "Um…right now you are. Why did you call me here, what do you want?"

"I want you."Akito whispered before imprisoning her lips. Megami instantly pushed him away, she was shocked at what she had just done and she knew Akito was as well. She glanced up at him to see he was glowering at her, "Why did you do that?"He snapped.

"I-I don't want to kiss you."She said, "I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere!"Akito yelled pulling her backward by her hair which made her yelp in pain. He tightened his grip on her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist forcing her against him. "I _**want**_you Megami; do you understand what I'm saying?"He purred into her ear.

Megami's eyes enlarged at his words. _He doesn't mean…_ She thought her heart pounding within her. "No."She said softly.

"What?"Akito barked.

"I don't want to."She cried.

Akito snarled in anger before pushing her to the floor, "You are to do as I say Megami! You are supposed to obey me! You love me so do as I wish!"He hollered.

"B-But I don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't…love you."She said gazing up at him through tearstained eyes.

His eyes widened in rage and shock. "You're lying!"He barked smacking her, "You do love me! You are meant to! I am the God, you are the Goddess!"He snapped yanking her to her feet and then slamming her into the wall. "You will do what I say."

"No!"Megami shrieked attempting to make a run for the door but Akito grabbed her around her waist, forcing her back against the wall.

"Don't try that again."Akito warned.

"Please…Akito, I'm begging you. I don't want to do this."Megami sobbed.

"Shhh."He lulled embracing her. "Everything will be fine."

"Please let me go." He ignored her and started trailing kisses down her neck, to her shoulder, and then her collarbone. "Please Akito!"She cried, "Let me go!"Megami yelled squeezing her eyes shut as she kneed him in the gut. The wind rushed out of Akito as he collapsed to his knees wide-eyed; Megami rushed for the door but a strong grip squeezed around her ankle causing her to trip. She gazed back, her eyes full of tears and panic, to see Akito glaring at her as he pulled her backward.

"Wench!"He bellowed slamming her into the floor. A cry escaped her lips as he hovered above her, staring harshly down at her. "Stop resisting me!" Megami tried to break free from underneath his weight but that just caused him to smash her harder into the floor, so she did the only thing she could think of—scream.

"Shut-up!"Akito yelled pressing a hand vehemently over her mouth. His expression suddenly softened, "Oh. I understand now, you're nervous aren't you? You've never done _**it**_ before have you?"He questioned.

Megami's heart was pounding so hard she could no longer hear—everything seemed muffled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Akito still had his hand covering her mouth. "Don't worry Megami; I'll be gentle…for a little while."He smirked using his free hand to pull up her short, white nightgown….

_Two hours later…_

Megami lay motionless on the floor, her vision was hazy and the only thing she did was cry. Akito sat watching her, unsure of why she was doing this, it enraged him. They had just made love! And all she could do was cry. He growled under his breath as he jolted to his feet, "Get up Megami."He snarled. She didn't move, she didn't even look at him. "I said get up!"He yelled again. Still unmoving. Akito bent down and yanked her up by the front of her nightgown, her head rolled back and he heard her muffled sobs flee from her soft, pink lips.

His eyes widened. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"Akito inquired nervously. "Answer me! Megami!"He barked releasing her which caused her to fall back to the floor. A ball of panic formed in his chest. His eyes darted this way and that and then focused back to Megami's slender body lying on the floor. "Hatori!"He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Hatori!"He screamed again pacing across the room, running a trembling hand through his dark hair.

The door to Akito's room abruptly opened. Akito looked up expecting to see Hatori but instead he was greeted with Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kisa. Their eyes instantly widened at the sight of Megami and Akito,

"Don't look Kisa."Momiji said wrapping his arms around the twelve year old girl, shielding her from the scene.

Haru's eyes narrowed, "My God Akito, what the heck did you do to her, you sick bastard?"He snapped one step away from going Black Haru.

"Don't just stand there Haru, go get Hatori!"Akito roared ignoring his question. Haru glowered at him and then ran off to fetch Hatori.

Hatori was awakened by yelling and knocking on his door, he recognized that the voice was Hatsuharu's and his hammering at the door seemed as if he would beat the thing down. He sat up on the couch where he had fallen asleep and stood up, hurrying to the door to the find out what the problem was. He opened the door to discover a wide-eyed Haru—that's when he knew something was wrong. "Hatsuharu, is everything all right?"He asked.

"No…Hatori it's…it's Megami."

Hatori's eyes rounded in fear and concern. "What's happened?"He demanded gripping the sixteen year old boy (cursed by the Ox) by his shoulders. "What's happened to her?"

"I-I'm not sure but Akito did something."Haru replied. "Come on."He said brushing Hatori's hands away and then he turned running back towards the main house with Hatori right on his heels. The two reached the house and bounded down the hallways to Akito's room—Hatori saw Kisa crying in Momiji's arms and Momiji frowning out in the hall.

"She's inside Ha'ri."Momiji said softly.

Hatori wandered inside and froze in fear as he saw the woman he loved lying in the middle of Akito's floor with him pacing back and forth like a wild animal. He ran inside and gently held her in his arms, "Megami, can you hear me?"He asked softly. He heard her sobs and saw the tears streaking down her pale cheeks,

"She won't speak."Akito said.

Hatori felt his hands ball into fists at _**his **_voice. "What did you do to her?"He asked callously as he glared up at him.

Akito's eyes shot up to the kids watching them and then back down to Hatori who got the idea. He tenderly laid Megami back down and rose to his feet approaching Akito with a death stare. "You forced her didn't you?"He asked calmly yet stern.

Akito was shocked at his harshness and returned the expression. "Who are you to ask me—"

Hatori snarled under his breath and gripped Akito by his kimono, "Didn't you?"He yelled.

The Head of the Sohma family glowered at him and jerked his hand away. "It wouldn't be wise to do that again Hatori."He warned. "You should be tending to Megami."

Hatori looked back at Megami who still hadn't moved or spoken, just crying and went back to her side, holding her in his arms once more. "Megami, can you hear me?"He asked again with the same softness.

Slowly she turned her head towards him, her blue-green eyes seemed almost glazed over, "H-Hatori?"She said weakly.

"Yes, I'm here."He cooed brushing a hand through her hair.

Akito's eyes widened. He had called her name and more and she said nothing, Hatori spoke a few words and she listened to him; he clenched his hands together and glared at the sight of them. "Get out."He muttered.

"What?"Hatori asked looking up at him.

"I said get out! All of you! Now!"Akito roared

Hatori picked up Megami and strolled towards the door, ushering Haru, Kisa, and Momiji out as well. Akito slammed the door shut and collapsed to the floor, glowering as the imagine of Hatori and Megami replayed in his mind. He let out a scream and began to punch the floor with so much force that splinters of wood rained down with each hit.

The kids followed Hatori back to his house and inside where he placed Megami onto his couch in the sitting room. He turned back to the three children cursed by the Zodiac and sighed, "I know you're all worried about Megami but it really is late and you need your sleep."He replied.

Kisa tugged at Momiji's sleeve, he looked down at her and nodded. "She says she wants to stay and see if Megami will be okay, she wants to know why Akito hurt her."He said softly.

Hatori stared at Kisa whose sadden gaze was fixed on the floor. He walked over and bent down to her. He knew that Kisa thought the world of Megami, she was like an older sister to the little girl and since she had been picked on at school, she only goes to Megami when something has upset her even though she refuses to speak, "Kisa, I know your worried about Megami but you need to go home and rest, I'm sure your mother is wondering where you went to. You can see Megami in the morning. All right?"He said coolly.

The twelve year old girl cursed by the Tiger, looked up at him and nodded. He smiled faintly and rose to his feet, "That goes for you two as well."He said looking over at Haru and Momiji.

"Aw! But Ha'ri—"

"No whining Momiji."Hatori replied in a fatherly tone.

"He's right Momiji, come on, we can check up on Megami in the morning."Haru said walking towards the door.

"Oh all right."The Rabbit sighed following behind Hatsuharu with Kisa at his side. Once they were out the door, Hatori gently raised Megami and sat down on the sofa, with her in his arms. "Megami, are you hurt?"

"N-No."She replied feebly with tears still trickling down her cheeks. She gripped onto Hatori's shirt, gazing into his eyes, "I'm sorry…I-I tried to get away but every time I tried he'd force me back down. I begged him to stop, I really did but…h-he wouldn't listen."Megami sobbed into his chest. "I didn't want to do it…I-I wanted you to be my first."

Hatori's eyes filled with sorrow and tears and he wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "It's not your fault Megami, its okay."He sobbed pulling her closer. "I-I was scared...I thought I lost you."

Megami had only seen Hatori cry once—and that was when Kana left not knowing who he was for he had wiped her memory. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as the two lovers sobbed, "I'm sorry."She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."Hatori said his tears soaking into her hair. "It seems like I'm never there to protect you…I'm the one that needs to be sorry Megami."

"No Hatori, it's not your fault."She cooed cupping his face in her hands. Gently she brushed the hair covering his left eye away and wiped away his tears before kissing him on the forehead, "Please don't blame yourself."

Hatori smiled and tenderly pulled her into his lap, seizing her lips to his. Megami locked her arms around his neck as their kiss intensified; Hatori's hands rubbed up and down her sides, feeling her warm skin underneath her silky gown. They broke away to recapture their breath and gazed deeply into one another's eyes; Megami placed a hand on Hatori's shirt. _He must have fallen asleep as soon as he came home from work._ She thought before undoing the buttons of his shirt. Hatori shrugged it off, letting it drop to the floor; Megami lay down against the sofa with Hatori hovering above her.

Their lips met again, this time deepening even more than before—Megami pulled Hatori down to her, running her hands through his hair as he slowly hiked up her nightgown—a night that had started with a nightmare was about to end with a dream.


	7. The Morning After

Chapter 7: The Morning After

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, I only own Megami thanks for all the reviews and to those of you who have this story as a favorite, it really encourages me to continue this, and if you like this then go check out my DBZ fanfic, if you want to lol! Anyway enough of me babbling let's get on with the story…_

Megami's eyes slowly fluttered open and she realized she was in Hatori's sitting room, the events of the night before replayed in her mind—the fear with Akito, the bliss with Hatori—she blushed at the thought of it but smiled when she saw Hatori sleeping peacefully at her side on the couch, his face was turned to her with his hair in his eyes. He was still shirtless and had one arm around her protectively, the sight of him this way made her heart smile. She knew he worked extremely hard, caring for Akito as well as his other patients and leaving whenever he got a call—it was nice to see him taking a much needed rest.

Gently she pushed his hair out of his face and then planted a kiss on his forehead. Hatori's eyes opened and he gazed up at Megami smiling, "Good morning."He said before greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, I didn't wake you, did I Hatori?"She asked.

"No, I needed to get up."He reassured her as they sat up on the couch, Megami moved close to him and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her even closer as she rested her head against his shoulder. "So what would you like for breakfast?"

"You don't have to make me anything Hatori—"

"I didn't ask that."He replied with a grin.

"Well…I don't know that's something I don't get asked often."

"And that's going to change soon…anyway how does pancakes sound?"Hatori inquired.

"Nice."Megami smiled.

"Then pancakes it is."Hatori said before kissing her and then getting up from the couch and into the kitchen, Megami followed,

"Do you need any help?"

"Thank you for the offer Megami but today I will be serving you and I don't want you to lift a finger."Hatori said, "But you could keep me company in here."He replied with a wink.

She smiled and took a seat at the table and while he prepared breakfast they chatted and laughed. Once they were finished eating they heard the front door open, "Megami? Hatori?"Momiji's voice called.

"We're in the kitchen Momiji!"Hatori answered back. They suddenly heard fast footsteps and Kisa rushed into the room and over to Megami, she practically threw herself into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Megami could hear her soft sobs and smiled lovingly down at the girl,

"I'm all right Kisa, please don't cry sweetie."She cooed stroking the Tiger's hair to soothe her.

Momiji smiled. "That's good to hear…w-we were really scared."He whispered.

"I'm sorry to make all of you worry."Megami replied still holding Kisa.

"There's nothing to apologize for Megami," Hatsuharu said as he walked into the room, "it's Akito's fault. You know I'm really sick of that bastard doing things like this."He snapped clenching his fists together. A dark look washed across his face and they knew that he was about to turn into Black Haru.

"Haru, please settle down…its okay. It's over and done with and there's nothing we can do—"

"We could run away."Hatori abruptly said.

Megami looked over at him surprised at his words. "Hatori, no we can't do that."

"I've thought about it before and well a lot more lately, it's the only way we can be together. Don't you want that?"He asked taking her hands in his.

"Of course I do but…but even if we did Akito would just come after us."She said sadly remembering the last time she had ran away only be caught by a Sohma who brought her back to Akito's hell. "You don't know what he'll do if we did…I do and I don't wish that on anyone."

"We could kill him."Haru said darkly.

"Hatsuharu!"Megami gasped covering Kisa's ears so she wouldn't hear what they were talking about. "He's already dying…if we can just wait until he—"

"That could be a while and if we wait anymore one of _**us**_ will end up dead!"Haru shouted.

"All right, all right, we're changing the subject. I should have never brought that up anyway."Hatori said.

"Hello?"They suddenly heard Kagura's voice,

"In here Kagura!"Momiji called. She wandered into the kitchen, "Akito wants to see—"

Megami stood up knowing she wanted to see her. "Can you tell him I'd like to change first, Kagura?"She asked.

"He doesn't want to see you Megami…he wants to see Hatori."

She froze in fear and looked over at Hatori who slowly stood up from his seat and began making his way out of the room, Megami followed him and grabbed his arm causing him to stop, "Hatori, please don't go."She begged getting the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

He turned around and smiled faintly at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Everything will be all right Megami."Hatori said before kissing her and then he left heading for the Main House for a meeting with Akito.

_Sorry this is short but I wanted to give it an air of suspense to keep you guys wanting more! Lol I'm mean I know please forgive me…chapter 8 will be up soon hopefully so please keep reading! _


	8. Rage

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma I'm just going to stop talking now because I know you guys are wanting to know what happens….so on with the story!_

Chapter 8: Rage

Hatori stood at Akito's door—he raised a trembling hand and placed it on the door as Megami's words replayed through his mind, _"Hatori, please don't go!"_ She had sounded so scared, so afraid—he hated seeing her like that. "W-Why am I afraid?"He whispered to no one, "I have to be strong…for her."He reminded himself before regaining his composure and opening the door,

"You wanted to see me Akito."He spoke boldly.

Akito sat in the shadows of his dark room, his back turned towards the Dragon. The God slowly glanced over his shoulder, his dark eyes glowering daggers at the doctor who gracefully sat down before his Master. Leisurely he arose and stumbled over to Hatori; Akito paused before him and just stood there glaring down at him until he smacked him, "I hate you! Why does she love you? She's supposed to love me! I despise you Hatori!"He yelled and when Hatori showed no reaction to being hit that just infuriated him even more. "I hate you! You stole her away from me!"Akito bellowed raising his hand to slap him again but Hatori caught his arm and returned the same hate filled expression,

"I didn't steal her away…she was never yours!"Hatori snapped putting all his bottled up rage against Akito into the force he was placing on his arm. "You can't force someone to love you! And you Akito, you deserve no love from anyone."

Akito's glower grew deeper and he raised his free hand to hit Hatori once more but the Dragon caught it and threw the God to the floor. Hatori stood up and glared down at him, "Y-You can't do this to me! I am the God!"Akito screamed scrambling back up to his feet.

Hatori turned away from him and began walking towards the door, "I'm leaving."

"You do _**not**_ leave until I say to!"Akito roared tackling him to the floor; he wrapped his hands around Hatori's neck and started applying pressure. Hatori struggled to breathe and began prying Akito's hands away from his neck, "You are to do as I say Hatori! Never forget that! I want you to stay away from Megami do you hear me?"

Hatori threw Akito off of him; he rose to his feet and leered down at the God who was coming apart at the seams. "That is one thing I will **never** do Akito, I love her."

"No I love her!"Akito snarled.

"You don't love anyone but yourself! And if this is all you wanted then I'm leaving."Hatori said heading towards the door.

Akito clenched his fists and glowered at the floor but a sinister smirk spread across his face as he slid the switchblade he was concealing from his right sleeve and into his trembling hands. He locked his dark eyes that were glazed over with rage and detestation onto the Dragon, who was walking away and hurriedly rose to his feet and charged towards him—a sinister grin washed across Akito's as Hatori's blood spilled onto his hand. Hatori grunted in pain and collapsed to his knees, holding his right arm—Akito had drug the blade down his arm, pain stung his body and he began to apply more pressure attempting to stop the bleeding. His shirt sleeve was slowly transforming from white to red,

The God laughed darkly, "I could've done worse Hatori, consider that a warning!"He hissed pointing the dagger at Hatori's face and then he moved it towards his heart. "Now get out of my sight!"

Hatori glared at him as Akito turned his back from him and walked over to his corner painted in an eternal darkness, as Hatori rose to his feet he watched Akito sitting back down and gazing out the window as if nothing ever happened. He stumbled out the door and the halls, leaving the Main House behind him and making his way back to his own home where he could doctor on his arm.

As he strolled down the pathway leading towards his house, he saw Megami standing on the porch, her eyes widened at the sight of him and then she ran to him. "Hatori! W-What happened?"She sobbed.

He smiled faintly, "I'm going to be all right, it's just a cut."

"Just a cut? My God, Hatori it looks a lot worse than that!"She cried, "D-Did he do this to you?"

Hatori hesitated to answer but finally replied, "Yes."

Megami gazed up at him through tearstained eyes and then moved her gaze to the Main House and glowered, clenching her fists together and then she ran off. "Megami no!"Hatori yelled.

"Hatori!"Haru said rushing out to him, "What the heck happened to you?"The Ox questioned.

"Forget about that! Go after Megami now Haru!"He snapped.

"All right sure but get inside before you bleed to death."Hatsuharu said before running after Megami.

Megami stormed down the halls of the Main House towards Akito's room; with each step she took her glare grew deeper and deeper, tears still stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She forced open his door and rushed inside.

"Megami, it's nice to see you."Akito smirked.

"Shut-up!"She yelled before slapping him with everything she had. He gazed up at her stunned, "Why did you do that to Hatori? Why?"

Akito regained his composure and glowered up at her rising to his feet, "Because he loves you! You are supposed to love me! Me Megami, not him!"He snarled grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!"She screamed shoving him away from her. "I am so sick of you pushing me around! I don't love you Akito! I never have and I NEVER WILL!"She shouted.

"Shut-up! How dare you speak to me that way Megami, my Megami!"

"Stop calling me that! I am not yours Akito!"Megami shouted, "I do not love you, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"You are lying! You do love me!"

"No I don't!"Megami screamed smacking Akito across the face once more.

The God glared darkly at the Goddess before he slammed her against the wall, "Why are you acting this way?"He snapped.

Megami returned the expression and pushed him into the adjacent wall; Akito stared at her shocked and then narrowed his eyes. "I am standing up for myself from now on! I'm not letting you walk all over me like you used to!"

Akito laughed, "Oh really? Sure you will Megami, but I believe actions are bigger than words."

She slammed him harder into the wall, "I mean it!"She hissed. Abruptly Akito began to cough uncontrollably; Megami's expression softened and grew concerned as he collapsed to his knees. "Akito?"She gasped bending down to him. He grasped a hold of her as he tried to capture his breathe as he continued to cough.

"Megami?"Haru's voice called.

She looked over at him wide-eyed, "Haru go get Hatori, please something's wrong with Akito!"She cried.

"All right."The Ox said before running off.

"Akito…please hang on."Megami cooed as the God drifted off into unconsciousness into the Goddess' trembling arms. A twinge of guilt began to form in the pit of her stomach, _T-This is my fault._ She thought.


	9. Decieved

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma! This chapter is sort of short and I'm sorry about that I wanted to get this one up because I have a feeling chapter 10 is going to be a little long and you may be wondering if Kyo, Yuki, and the others will ever return in this story and I just have to answer with a HECK YEAH! Lol in fact they will be in chapter 10! They've just been busy and stuff and to answer a question some might be asking, yes Kyo was highly pissed when Megami left without leaving…which will be mentioned in the next chapter…so enough of my talking…ON WITH THE STORY! _

Chapter 9: Deceived

Megami waited outside of Akito's room. An hour had passed and Hatori had not emerged from the God's chambers—Megami walked the hallway back and forth and back and forth, with trembling hands and a remorseful countenance. Tears stung her eyes and they soon found their way to her cheeks. The Goddess blamed herself for Akito's condition—she had pushed him and had hit him—part of her felt proud for finally standing up to him but the other part felt nothing but guilt.

The door slid open and Hatori came into sight—she gazed up at him searching his face for an answer—but it was as remorseful as hers and she couldn't read it. "H-Hatori, i-is he—"

"No."The Dragon answered softly.

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."She whispered running a shaky hand through her hair. "I-I feel so horrible Hatori—"

"You didn't do this Megami."Hatori replied, "This could have happened at any time, we all know he is ill and no one, not even me, could have known when he would have one of these attacks…so please don't blame yourself."

"But I do Hatori…I-I shoved him and—"

"And he's done worse to you, to all of us."Hatori snapped bitterly. She knew he was referring to the incident with his eye and the very incident with his arm that had happened earlier that day—his arm was now bandaged but Megami could tell how he held it that it hurt him a great deal.

Her eyes met his and she gently placed a hand on his cheek, "You're in pain."She cried.

Hatori took her hand and kissed it, "It's all right, Megami."He reassured. "Let's go, Akito just needs some rest and he will be fine."

"I want to see him before we leave."

"All right, I'll be right here waiting for you."Hatori replied before Megami entered the God's room.

She slowly and carefully made her way to the other door in the large room—behind that door was Akito's bedroom—she warily opened the door and walked inside seeing that he was laying in his large king size bed. He appeared a lot paler than he normally did, his eyes were closed and she watched as his chest heaved up and down slowly as he breathed. Megami moved to his bedside, Akito's hair was matted down onto his forehead most likely from his fever, she reached out a hand to gently move it away but Akito suddenly grabbed her wrist which caused her to gasp startled; he sat up and stared darkly over at her.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?"He hissed tightening his grip.

"I-I came to see how you were feeling…I'm sorry if I woke you."She replied.

Akito smirked and released her. "I see the normal Megami has returned."He said with a chuckle, "I knew the rebel Megami that I saw earlier would soon disappear…hmmm it didn't take long did it?"He mocked.

Megami glared at him, "Don't laugh at me."She warned grimly. "I am through taking orders from you but…I do care for you Akito."She said softening her tone.

The God smiled, "I see you've changed your mind about loving _**that**_ Dragon—'

"No. I love Hatori and always will…I care for you because that's who I am, I care for everyone but I am not in love with you Akito."Megami said, "The Legend is just that a legend, a story, our family may be cursed by it but we do not have to live it."

Akito gazed at her harshly but it soon changed a look of sorrow, "Y-You really do love him don't you?"He said finally comprehending.

"Yes, that's what I've tried to tell you before Akito."

The God looked over at her and smiled, "Then go…go to him Megami."Akito whispered.

"W-What?"She asked shocked.

"Go to Hatori. I'll be fine; he said I just need some rest."

"Okay, thank you Akito, thank you for finally understanding."Megami smiled before pecking him on the cheek and then she left.

Akito smirked sinisterly as he watched her leave. "If I can't have you Megami then no one, not even Hatori, can."He said plotting as he lay back down in his bed. He rolled over to his side and leered some more, "Because _**my**_ Goddess, you will forget ever loving that Dragon."Akito said before laughing darkly and then sleep came carrying the God into the night clouds with his Goddess in his arms and the Dragon looking on with sadness in his eyes.


	10. note from the author

_Hey guys! Please bare with me…I am still continuing this story as well as my DBZ fanfic, I've been really busy lately since I'm starting college soon and I am now casted as Haruhi in a Fandub for the manga on YouTube so please check that out when it's uploaded! My YouTube name is PurpleMokona101 I know that it will make me happy as well as my fellow cast members to have as many people watch as possible! so please encourage me in my voice acting as you do for my writing, you guys mean so much to me! You keep me writing! So bye for now and chapter 10 will be up as soon as possible!_


	11. The Lake House

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami! Hey guys, I know it's been a while but Chapter 10 is FINALLY HERE! YAY! Lol so I'm just gonna stop talking so you can get on with the story! Love all of you who had favorited this or reviewed! Okay now chapter 10 for reals!_

Chapter 10: The Lake House

Megami sat gazing out the large bay window of the Sohma's Lake House. Shigure had called Hatori the day before asking him if he could drive him, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru to the Lake House for a weekend of relaxation. Hatori had asked if Megami would care to join them, of course she wanted to, but she was afraid Akito would say no—she asked him anyway and to her surprise he had said yes, so here she was with her family and her friend Tohru.

"Something wrong sis?"Kyo asked walking over to her, pulling her from her thoughts. She gazed up at him and smiled.

"No, just thinking."She replied resting her chin on her knees. "So, Shigure tells me you threw quite a fit when I left."

He looked over at her and balled his hands into fist, remembering the day as if it were yesterday. Shigure had sent Kyo and Yuki out on some stupid earn, he didn't know why he had sent him out with that dam Rat knowing all too well how the two hated each other, but he went anyway. After the two Sohmas did what was on Shigure's list, Yuki and Kyo began their walk back home and while the two walked both began getting an eerie feeling; they glanced at one another and then back at the trail, the two had sensed that feeling before and every time they did they knew it meant one thing—Akito.

The Cat and Rat quickened their pace and both reached the front door at the time, the cousins ripped open the door and rushed inside and into the sitting room to find Shigure just sitting there drinking a cup of tea. Kyo looked around the room frantically, "Where's Megami?"He asked. Shigure remained silent which irked Kyo's nerves; the Cat pounced over to the Dog and grabbed him by his kimono, "Where is my sister!"He shouted angrily.

"Please release me Kyo."Shigure said calmly.

"Not until you tell me where she is, _**He**_ was here wasn't he? Did he take her away?"Kyo snapped. "Damn it Shigure answer me!"

Shigure gazed up at Kyo with sadness swirling in his eyes, "Yes Kyo, Megami's gone."He replied softly.

Kyo froze but his grip on Shigure slacked, his throat began to close up, tears stung the backs of his eyes, it felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped on. He walked over to the open, sliding doors of the sitting room and gazed out so no one saw the tears that were now falling down his cheeks.

Yuki looked over at him and actually felt sorry for him for the first time in his life but then that feeling melted away and his gazed moved over to the Dog. "Shigure, where is Miss. Honda? Akito didn't—"

"No, Akito didn't do anything to Tohru; she's at one of her friends' house."Shigure replied standing up and walking over to Kyo. "Kyo," He said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder which he pushed away.

"Don't touch me!"Kyo yelled, "And don't tell me it's going to be okay! Because it's not! Nothing will be okay until I get Megami away from that bastard! I have to…I have to be accepted into the Zodiac so I can free her…I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for her!"He ranted.

"Kyo, we all will be free from Akito soon—"

"He better die soon."

"Watch your mouth young man!"

"You're not my father Shigure!"Kyo roared glowering at him, "And don't act so noble, every one of us thinks that and wants that. I know for a fact Rat boy here does."

Yuki gazed at the ground, "He's right Shigure, I want Akito to die."He whispered.

Shigure sighed and sat back down, "Look, I know we all desire our freedom from Akito and yes, I will admit I have thought about how all of our lives would be easier if Akito was…dead, but we shouldn't think that way. Whether we like it or not he is the Head of our family and when he does pass on we will have to pick someone to replace him—"

"Why? Why do we need someone to be in charge? Once he's gone then we can all do what _**we**_want, we don't need someone to tell us what to do!"Kyo snapped.

"I agree with Kyo, once Akito's gone no one needs to fill his place."Yuki replied.

"Maybe your right, look let's just change the subject for now, Tohru will be coming back soon and we don't want to upset her with our lousy attitudes, all right?"Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo didn't answer but they both sat down at the table with him and pouted. "When the time comes…we'll vote on that."The Dog whispered.

Kyo gazed back at Megami who blue-green eyes were filled with sorrow; he remembered when they were kids that her eyes had always seemed so sad but beautiful, just like the rest of her. "Yeah, yeah I was mad and why shouldn't I've been? Akito took you away and I-I didn't get to say good-bye."

She smiled lovingly at her brother and placed a hand on his arm, "Kyo, I felt the same way…but you and I will never say good-bye, okay? I don't like that…it sounds like we won't see each other anymore."

"Yeah okay."

"Oh I have an idea!"Shigure abruptly exclaimed.

Hatori sat the book that he was reading down after marking his place, "And what is that Shigure?"He asked as everyone looked over at the Dog.

"Well it's such a lovely day outside, why don't you kids take Tohru to the lake? That way we adults can stay and chat."

"What on earth are you going to be talking about that you can't say in front of us, Shigure?"Yuki inquired calmly.

Shigure glanced over at Hatori and Megami who were avoiding eye contact with him but he could see that their faces were bright red. "Um…adult things?"He muttered.

Yuki looked at the Dog then over at the Dragon and the Goddess, the Rat sighed, "Let's go for a walk."He said flushing as he started for the door.

"B-But I don't get what they mean."Tohru said.

"Yeah me either. What's going on here?"Kyo snapped.

"If you haven't gotten the hint then you are stupider than I thought, Kyo."Yuki said.

"What did you say ya darn Rat?"Kyo yelled following after him and behind him was Tohru.

Megami sighed, "Shigure why do you say those things in front of them?"She asked her face still bright red.

"Well you and Hatori did want some _**time**_ alone didn't you?"The Dog asked.

"Whether we do or we don't Shigure, is none of your concern."Hatori retorted.

"Look I just did you two a favor! Don't be so mean Ha'ri!"Shigure teased, "Now run along you two, I'll just be out here…you know being the watch dog in case they come back early."

"If we _**do**_ anything you're not going to be here."Hatori said pushing Shigure towards the door.

"B-B-But what will I do?"He asked.

"I don't care."Hatori replied before slamming the door in Shigure's face and then locking the bolt to make sure the Dog couldn't get back inside.

Megami shook her head and placed her face in her hands, "That was so embarrassing!"She said.

"Megami, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you."Hatori said.

She looked up at him and then back down at the floor. "But…we don't get to be together a lot."

Hatori sat down in one of the recliners, "It's up to you Megami."He replied with a smile.

"Hatori, I know you've been working hard lately, you really need this time off I-I think don't we should do anything…not until later."Megami said softly flushing.

"That's perfectly fine with me."Hatori replied, "So what should we do?"

"Um well I haven't unpacked our things yet."

"I'll help you."

"No you don't have to, I can do it myself."

"Megami, my things are in the same suitcase, I won't feel right if I knew you unpacked everything."

"Hatori no you need to rest—"

"I'll be fine."He said rising to his feet.

"No, please Hatori," Megami said gently placing a comforting hand on his arm, "I know you're exhausted and I just want you to be able to enjoy yourself and relax while we're here. Please."She begged.

Hatori gazed down at her and saw the concern that filled her beautiful blue-green eyes and smiled, "All right."He finally gave in and planted himself back in the recliner.

Megami grinned which caused Hatori's heart to somersault within him, "Okay after I'm done I'll make everyone lunch, what would you like Hatori?"

"Megami whatever you cook I will eat it."

"I know! I think I'll make Kyo's favorite ramen, does that sound okay?"

Hatori grinned, "Yes."

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru walked down the trail leading back to the lake house—the trio had had an interesting time considering the two Sohmas had transformed into their Zodiac forms when they both attempted to keep Tohru from falling down a steep hill—after that little incident they thought it was time to return to the vacation home. When they reached the house they found Shigure sitting outside on the deck, sitting Indian style as he read a book, "Shigure, what are you doing out here?"Tohru asked.

"Well, I wanted to give Megami and Hatori some private time…if you catch my drift but then again you might not, Tohru."He said smiling up at her as she grew confused. "It's adorable that you're so innocent!"

Yuki sighed. "Shut-up Shigure."

"Wait second!"Kyo barked for Shigure's words finally dawned on him. "You mean my sister and Hatori are in there by themselves!"He shrieked his face turning bright red.

"Yes."

"Aw hell no!"Kyo yelled ripping open the door,

"Um Kyo it may not be wise charging in like that, they could still be indecent."Shigure muttered.

"What?"Kyo roared.

"Shigure, maybe you should just your mouth closed."Yuki suggested.

"Megami! Where are you? And Hatori you better get your ass out here right now ya bastard!"Kyo shouted barreling into the living room to discover Hatori on the coach asleep.

"Aw now isn't that just precious? Ha'ri's fast asleep."Shigure said.

Megami suddenly entered the living room from the hall with a blanket in her hands, "What's going on?"She inquired, "Kyo why were you yelling? Hatori's asleep."

"Yeah I can see that!"He snapped.

"What's wrong?"

Kyo glowered down at the floor feeling his face growing hotter and then he looked up at his sister, "What were you two doing in here while we were gone?"

"Huh?"

"Answer me Megami! What the hell were you and Hatori doing in here that would make Shigure sit outside?"

"We didn't do anything, well we did unpack and then I cooked lunch which is in the kitchen, what did you think we were doing?"

"Y-You mean you didn't have…s-s-s-sex?"

Megami's face flushed as she froze at her brother's words, "What?"She screamed, "No! Who told you that?"

"The stupid Dog told me!"Kyo snarled. "Dammit! You had me freaking out Shigure."

"Shigure, why would you tell them that?"Megami demanded.

"Well I-I thought that's what you two were doing, I mean we did discuss it."

"Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up!"Megami shrieked.

"Can we please change the subject?"Yuki questioned.

"Um y-yeah."Tohru stuttered.

Megami sighed and walked over to Hatori who was still fast asleep on the sofa, she was surprised that all their yelling hadn't awoken him up but then again she knew how exhausted he was, gently she spread the blanket across him and then turned back to her family and Tohru. "Like I said before, lunch is in the kitchen, we should probably eat now so it doesn't get cold."She replied.

"What about Ha'ri should we wake him?"Shigure asked.

"No, I'll make him something later, let's just let him rest."She said as they wandered into the kitchen and dining room.

"Um would this be a good time to mention I invited Aya?"

Yuki and Kyo paused in their tracks and turned around glaring at their cousin the Dog, "What did you just say?"They growled.

"When did you talk to Ayame?"Megami asked.

"Well I called him while we were waiting for you and Ha'ri to come pick us up."Shigure replied as Kyo and Yuki continued to glare daggers into his soul, "What? I-I thought it would be nice if we invited Aya as well, he needs a vacation from working hard too."

"What work? He doesn't do anything!"Yuki snapped.

"Now Yuki that isn't true, he's in that shop all day making those dresses and outfits—"

"Exactly, he doesn't do anything."Yuki said harshly.

"Okay please stop bickering, Shigure, when will Ayame be here?"Megami questioned.

"YOO HOO!"A loud and dramatized voice abruptly shouted from the living room, the Sohmas and Tohru all looked over at one another and spoke the name behind the voice, "Aya."

"Oh! Look at Ha'ri fast asleep like a baby!"

The Sohmas and Tohru quickly moved into the living to find Ayame bent down at Hatori's side, "He's so precious when he's asleep! Oh there all of you are!"Aya replied loudly.

"I'm not asleep anymore."Hatori said groggily as he sat up on the couch. "Now Ayame, what are you doing here?"

"Shigure invited him for some dam reason!"Kyo snapped.

"Now Lucky Kyo please don't be so mean, I only came to visit with my little brother Yuki and I was dying to see Princess Tohru and my Princess Megami again."Ayame said walking over to Megami and Tohru only to capture them in and embrace.

"It's nice to see you Aya."They both replied.

"Ayame can't you just leave?"Yuki said harshly.

"That's enough since he's already here he can stay, but I expect good behavior from you Ayame, if you act up in anyway then you find yourself outside. Do you understand?"Hatori asked standing up from his seat on the couch.

"Yes Ha'ri!"Ayame squealed.

"Well since we're all here now, lunch is ready; we should probably eat before it gets cold."Megami replied.

"I knew I smelt your wonderful cooking!"Aya said as they all began to disperse into the dining room.

"Hatori, if you want to go lay down you can, I can make you something special later."Megami said looking up at him noticing that he was still tired.

"I'll be fine."Hatori smiled down at her before he captured her lips. Time seemed to be unmoving as the two lovers locked themselves deeper to one another's embrace; they could have stayed like that forever, but unfortunately their moment of heaven came to an end when the phone rang. Reluctantly they released one another and Hatori walked over to the phone and picked it up saying 'hello' into the receiver. He was silent for a moment and then muttered, "I understand," before he hung up.

Megami heart pounded. Hatori was now pale and his eyes were filled with sorrow, "H-Hatori, was that Akito?"She asked already knowing the answer.

He looked over at her slowly and nodded. "What did he want?"

"He wants to see us when we get back."

Those words stabbed her like a thousand knives—for she knew that Akito had never accepted her and Hatori being together—and she was afraid to find out what he had planned for them when they returned.


	12. A Dangerous Attempt

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN MEGAMI! So I'm back in the groove of things lol starting on chapter 12 so expect that soon…hope everyone enjoyed chapter 10 now here's 11 and I just want to warn you….it's sad! So enough of me blabbing on….enjoy!_

Chapter 11: A Dangerous Attempt

_Two days later_

Hatori and Megami stood outside of Akito's room, hesitating on entering. Megami's heart hammered within her and her folded hands trembled, she had no idea what Akito had in store for the two of them but whatever it was, and she knew it wasn't going to be good.

Hatori gazed over at the woman he loved and took a hold of her shaking hands, giving them a light squeeze, she stared up at him with such sorrow and fear swirling around in her beautiful blue-green orbs that it made his heart ache. "Megami, I promise everything will be fine."He said unsure of the words his spoke.

"Y-You don't know that Hatori."She replied softly. "I-I'm so afraid, I know that something bad is going to happen—"

Hatori wrapped his arms around her pulling her into the only place that she truly felt safe—his arms. "I'll be right there, I won't let him hurt you anymore Megami. I promise."He said.

Megami clung to him, pulling him closer to her, "I love you so much Hatori."She cried.

"I love you more."He whispered. The two shared a passionate kiss before tearing away from each other and then braced themselves as Hatori opened the door—Megami and Hatori wondered inside to the darkness, seeing Akito laying on the wooden floor back towards them as he gazed outside the open sliding door. The numerous kimonos he wore spilled about him as if someone had splatter a bowl of colorful inks onto the floor, a gentle breeze enveloped the room which caused his dark hair to dance in the wind.

Megami and Hatori took a seat behind the God and said, making their presence known, "You wished to see us Akito."

He leered at them over his shoulder and slowly sat up into a sitting position, "Yes I did."He said with absolutely no emotion in his tone. A small bird flew down and landed on his outstretched index finger, gently he brushed his fingers against the tiny creature's feathers. "You disgust me."He abruptly said darkly grabbed the bird with so much force that it squealed out in pain.

Megami flinched, "Akito don't!"She yelled.

Akito glowered back at her with such a fierceness that it silenced her; he stood up still squeezing the poor bird and approached her. "I don't understand how you can love something so **hideous**!"He bellowed pointing over at Hatori. "You know that that is forbidden! That you were born to love only me?"Akito hissed tossing the now unmoving bird to the floor.

Her tear filled eyes moved over to the tiny dead bird and she began to sob. "Look at me Megami!"Akito screeched attempting to grab her but Hatori quickly stood up blocking him from her. Hatori glowered at the Head of the Sohma family darkly and Akito returned the expression.

"Is this what you call us for? To tell us our love is forbidden and disgraceful?"Hatori snapped. "We already know that, no matter what you say Akito, no matter what you do, I will **never** stop loving Megami! S-She's the love of my life."He said looking down at her with a smile which she returned.

Akito gritted his teeth at the two of them as his glare darkened, suddenly a smirk spread across his face. "But you see Hatori; I am the God, the Head of the Sohma family, so whatever I say you must obey it."He said before he erupted into an evil cackle finally he settled himself and looked back over at the two of them. "Hatori I want you to erase Megami's memories, I want her to forget ever loving you."

Hatori's eyes widened as shock washed over him, he gazed down at Megami whose lovely face was frozen in horror, she locked eyes with him and then back up at Akito. "What?"Hatori asked in disbelief.

"I said erase her memories of loving you!"Akito barked.

Megami shook her head, "No, no you can't do this Akito!"She cried.

He glared down at her. "I can do whatever I want! Now do it Hatori! Erase her memories!"Akito ordered.

Hatori remained frozen. _No, no, this…this can't happen again._ He thought remembering what had happened to Kana.

"Did you hear me Hatori? Do it!"

"N-No."Hatori said.

"What?"

"I said no! I refuse to let this happen again! I won't let you take away the best thing that ever happened to me! I won't let this end like Kana."Hatori retorted.

Akito glowered at him as he growled under his breath, suddenly he flung himself at Hatori gripping his wrist so hard that Hatori thought he might break it, Hatori attempted to break free but then Akito forced his hand atop of Megami's head. Her eyes widened as suddenly everything around her vanished, she was now sitting in a void of complete and utter darkness.

Hatori's eyes widened. "No!"He screamed ripping his hand away as Megami's body collapsed to the floor. Tears flooded his eyes as he bent down and held her, "Megami? Megami, answer me!"He sobbed.

Akito smirked and began to laugh darkly. "Now everything will go back to normal, back to before she loved you, now she'll only love me."He said as he lay back down on the floor. "Face it Hatori, it would have never lasted anyway, she _**is**_ the Goddess. And you, your just the Dragon, she was born to love me and no one else…now leave my sight."He snapped.

Hatori held Megami close as he stumbled to his feet, tears blurred his vision as he exited Akito's room and made his way down the hall carrying the love of his life in his arms and when she awoke…she wouldn't even remember the love they had shared.

_*sniff, sniff* Sad! Akito's just plain evil! Anyway, please continue reading this, it makes me happy to see so many people enjoying my work! Chapter 12 will be out soon…what will happen next? Well you'll just have to read to find out!_


	13. Forgotten?

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN MEGAMI! So yeah two chapters in one day huh! YAY! This is pretty short but it's still dramatic! I apologize for those of you who cried during the last chapter but it made me cry too and I the author lol so anyway hope you enjoy! Please review! Your reviews really encourage me!_

Chapter 12: Forgotten?

Hatori sat beside Megami's bedside unmoving. The sun was now setting and she still had not woken from this coma like state, tears trickled down Hatori's cheeks as he moved his gaze to the floor, he buried his face in his hands and sobbed. _I-I failed again._ He thought, _I couldn't protect her…like I couldn't protect Kana…and now Megami's memories are gone too._

"Ha'ri."A small voice suddenly spoke bringing Hatori from his thoughts.

He looked over his shoulder to see Momiji standing in the doorway, the Rabbit's sadden gaze went from Hatori to Megami and then back to the Dragon. "M-Momiji, what is it?"He asked quickly wiping away his tears.

Momiji slowly walked into the room and stopped at Hatori's side. "It's okay to cry Ha'ri, I know how much you love Megami and I know seeing her like this hurts you."Momiji said softly wrapping his arms around the Dragon.

Hatori attempted to hold back the tears that wanted to fall but he couldn't and he soon found himself breaking down in the Rabbit's embrace. "W-What if she doesn't remember?"He heard himself question this child.

"She will. Megami loves you Hatori."Momiji reassured.

"That won't bring her memories back if they are erased."Hatori cried. "I promised to protect time and time again and every time I fail….and now she shares the same fate as Kana."

"Don't say that Ha'ri—"

"It's true!"Hatori yelled breaking away from Momiji's arms. He was now standing up pacing as he continued to fall apart, his face was twisted in sorrow and it felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and was being stomped on by Akito. "I couldn't protect her and now…and now she's gone."He sobbed pausing at the window, "The love of my life is gone…again."

Momiji's tear filled eyes locked onto Hatori as he stayed at the window, he saw his shoulders shaking as he cried and the sight of him like this was breaking his heart. He remembered when the incident with Kana happened and how heartbroken and sad Hatori was then but this, this was a thousand times worse.

Suddenly Megami murmured something in her sleep and she shifted in the bed, Momiji and Hatori quickly rushed to her bedside and slowly her eyes fluttered open. "H-Hatori? Momiji?"She said sluggishly but then her eyes widened and tears filled them, "Hatori!"She cried wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her.

Hatori was stunned but quickly captured her in his embrace as tears stung the backs of his eyes. "Y-You remember Megami?"He whispered his voice creaking from the some many tears that streamed down his cheeks and soaked into her hair.

"Of course I remember. I could never forget you Hatori and the love that we share! You are the love of my life too and no matter what I will never forget that."

The Dragon smiled at the Goddess' words and held her tighter, "Megami."He cried. "I was so scared! I thought I had lost you for good!"

"I know, I know but everything's okay, I'm okay."She cooed stroking his dark hair in an attempt to soothe him.

Momiji smiled at the two and jumped onto the bed with the two of them wrapping his arms around them. "I love you guys!"He exclaimed.

Megami and Hatori captured the Rabbit in their embrace which caused him to giggle, "And we love you Momiji!"

"Akito's going to be furious when he learns your memories haven't been erased."Hatori replied as they released one another from their group hug.

"Yes I know but I don't care what pleases him anymore."Megami said darkly her tone surprising both Momiji and Hatori.

"Megami for your safety I'm taking you to Shigure's."Hatori said.

"What?"Megami inquired as she gazed up at him.

"I don't want anything else to happen to you, you'll be safe at Shigure's and he won't mind your company."

"Hatori I understand what you're trying to do but A-Akito will just send someone after me."

"No he won't."Hatori said menacingly as Megami and Momiji looked at one another and then back up at Hatori, "Because I am going to kill Akito."

_GASP! Hatori plans on murdering Akito…oh snap! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!_


	14. Flee

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma. So yeah, here's 13, working on 14 so that should be up soon…and they way things are going with this story I might make a Sequel but I don't know yet, please let me know if I should make a Sequel to Forbidden…but anyway on with the story!_

Chapter 13: Flee

Hatori's words rang in the back of Megami's mind, _"Because I am going to kill Akito."_ She stared up at him in disbelief, "Hatori, you don't mean that."

"Yes, yes I do."Hatori said darkly. "Megami I don't want him to hurt you anymore; I don't want him to hurt any of us anymore. He deserves to die; he's nothing but a monster."

"I know he's done horrible things to all of us and shouldn't have but y-you can't do this. You can't kill him."She said sadly.

"Yes I can."

Megami looked over at Momiji who stood there; his brown eyes filled with sorrow were locked onto the floor as he remained silent. "Momiji, why don't you go play with Kisa and Hiro, okay?"She replied with a faint smile. Momiji nodded as he walked towards the door, "And Momiji, please don't mention this to anyone, okay?"

"Okay."He replied before disappearing down the hall and outside to find his cousins.

Megami looked back over at Hatori and walked over to him, "Hatori—"

"Before you say anymore Megami, please just listen to me."Hatori begged. "I refuse to let anymore pain and suffering come into your life, you don't deserve this, none of us do. I've promised to protect you so many times and each time I fail, the only way I can protect you from Akito is to kill him. There's no other way."He said gently grasping Megami by her shoulders. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

Megami's eyes filled with tears, "Hatori you can't do this. You're not that kind of person, you're a doctor you supposed to heal and save lives not take them away, I know deep down you know that this is wrong. This isn't you Hatori your just upset and not thinking clearly…you're not Akito."

Hatori gazed at her and then hung his head down in defeat and sighed, "T-Then what do we do Megami?"

"I-I don't know."She admitted hopelessly as she sat back down on the edge of the bed she had been resting in. There was a long and unsettling moment of silence and in that moment something suddenly dawned on Megami, "Hatori," She said softly to which he looked over at her, "if we did kill Akito…w-would that break the curse?"

"Supposedly since he is the God…why?"Hatori asked. _I-Is she now thinking of killing him?_ He thought taking in the sorrowful and confused look on his love's face and that look was killing him.

"T-Then Kyo would finally be accepted in the family…what am I saying?"Megami asked herself shocked at what she had just spoken. She placed her face in her hands, "We can't kill Akito."

Hatori walked over to her and sat down at her side, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "Megami, you don't have to think about this anymore, we'll think of something."He said in a comforting tone.

Megami buried her face in his chest and drew him nearer to her. "Hatori?"

"Yes?"

"I-If we know that killing Akito will get all of us our freedom and break the curse…is it wrong that we don't do it? Should we risk everyone's freedom by keeping Akito alive? I mean he's dying anyway…oh I'm so confused."Megami sobbed.

Regret washed over Hatori's face, he wished he had never spoken his plan of killing Akito in front of Megami, this was tearing her apart and that made him ache. He pulled away but was still holding her, "Megami look at me."He said softly. She gazed up at him through tearstained eyes, "I don't want you to think of this anymore okay? And if we decide…if we decide to kill him I don't want you to blame yourself because I will be the one who does it, you shouldn't have to feel guilty you've done way more than enough for Akito…you don't deserve to carry this burden."

"Hatori neither do you, you shouldn't have to carry this alone either. If…if we do go through will this…I-I want to help you!"

He was taken aback by her words, he shook his head. "No, no if we do this I'll do it myself."Hatori replied in a hushed tone. Megami began to cry and Hatori draped his arms around her, holding her as she cried. He caressed her hair, drawing her closer to him, _I'm sorry Megami…I'm sorry._ He thought.

"I want to help kill the bastard."

Megami and Hatori released one another and looked over to see Hatsuharu standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame of the door with his arms crossed. "Hatsuharu! How long have you been standing there?"Megami asked.

"Long enough."Haru replied as he entered the room. "I see you two finally have seen things my way, I was the one who said we should kill him…it's the only way. It's either him or us. I'll help you Hatori if you do choose to do this."

"Hatsuharu, you'll forget everything you've heard understand? No one must know about this."Hatori said.

"Don't worry I'm not a snitch."Haru said.

"I-I still don't know if we should do this or not…I just…I just don't know what we should do."Megami cried.

Hatsuharu placed a hand atop her head, "We'll do what you think Megami, okay?"He replied with a smile.

"Okay."

"Come on Megami, you should pack what you need for Shigure's and then get some rest, I'll take you there in the morning."

"Okay."She whispered before making her way to the door with Hatori right behind her, as she entered the hallway he paused at the door and turned back towards the Ox. "Hatsuharu, remember—"

"I know Hatori; don't speak a word of this."Haru said.

Hatori nodded and then wandered into the hallway. He walked Megami to her room in the Main House and helped her pack her belongings: all her clothes and pictures, everything in her room (which wasn't a lot) they had placed in suitcases and bags and quietly left the house and to Hatori's car where they went ahead and placed all her luggage. Once that was done they went back to Hatori's house, Megami had changed into her nightgown and was sitting on the edge of the bed that she and Hatori shared when she stayed here, her gaze was on the full moon that hung in the dark night sky like a gem on a necklace, there were no stars night but in their place was dark clouds which spoke that a storm was approaching, the smell of rain was carried on the light breeze that entered the room.

Hatori exited the bathroom that was in his room and leaned against the doorframe watching her, he was shirtless and only had on a pair of pajama pants. He noticed that her countenance was miserable and it absolutely killed him to see her this way, he slowly walked over to the bed, "Megami? Is everything okay?"

She looked back at him and smiled faintly, "Yes, I was just thinking—"

"You don't have to think of Akito anymore, Hatsuharu and I will take care of that Megami, I don't want you to worry anymore."

"Actually I wasn't going to say that, Hatori."

"What?"

"I think you and Haru should do it…I think you should kill Akito."Megami said darkly balling her hands into fists. "We'll finally be free; we can finally be together without worrying about Akito and fearing what he will do. I think you should kill him."

Hatori was taken aback by her words, "Megami do you hear what you're saying?"He asked.

"Yes, I do Hatori. Your right he deserves to die for all that he has done to us! He deserves it!"She said bitterly.

"Okay."He said softly. "Now let's not talk about this anymore, we've both had a long day and tomorrow is going to be an even longer day, we both need our rest."

"All right."Megami smiled at him as they both lay down, side by side. "Hatori?"She said in a hushed tone as she rolled over to face him.

"Yes?"He whispered.

"I love you."

He grinned and gently pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you more."He said before capturing her lips in a kiss of pure love and passion. Megami locked her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her as their kiss intensified, her heart pounded and butterflies filled her stomach and fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as Hatori took her to a place of utter bliss.

Hatori awoke to the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock, he hesitated a moment before he shut the noisy thing off, he rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep but couldn't for he found himself grinning at Megami's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful as she slept, his smile widened and was full of love as he continued to gaze at her, he remembered all the nights before when he would awaken to no one there, back then he wished that it was her who he woke up to after Kana left and now that wished had come true. He placed a kiss on her cheek and then quietly got out of bed, making sure he didn't disturb her and picked out what he desired to wear for the day and then entered the bathroom for a shower.

Megami rolled over in bed and slowly opened her eyes; she heard the water running in the bathroom and knew that Hatori was in the shower. She sat up and looked over at the alarm clock seeing that the time was 4:30 A.M. She yawned knowing that they had to leave for Shigure's early so Akito wouldn't find out and stop them. Megami finally decided to get up and walked over to dresser she and Hatori share and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a black sweater, she thought she would take a shower at Shigure's because once she was there she planned on going back to sleep. She was pulling on the sweater when Hatori strolled out of the bathroom, "So are you ready to go to Shigure's?"He asked.

"Yeah."Megami replied softly.

Hatori could hear sadness and uneasiness that filled her voice; he walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to Shigure's." She said. She gazed down at the ground and then back up at him, "I-I want to help you and Hatsuharu kill Akito."

Hatori's eyes widened and he stood shocked at her words. "No, no Megami, Haru and I will handle everything and you'll be safe at Shigure's."

"What about everyone else? Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, they don't need to be here when—"

"I'll take care of that."Hatori replied. "Come on, we better go."Hatori said as he turned to leave but Megami grasped his hand, he looked back at her and his captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He drew her nearer as he deepened the kiss and then the two broke away, Hatori gently pressed his forehead to Megami's as he smiled down at her, "When all of this is over, Megami would you do me the honors and become my wife?"

Megami smiled at him as tears of joy stung the backs of her eyes; she brushed a hand against his cheek, "Of course! I've been waiting so long for you to say those words Hatori."She squealed happily as she locked her arms around him.

They kissed once more and as it intensified Hatori broke away knowing all too well where it would lead them if they continued, "Okay we really should be leaving now."He said. Megami nodded and followed him out of the bedroom and through the house and outside to Hatori's car, as Hatori started the engine, Megami fastened her seat belt and refused to look back as they pulled out of the driveway leaving the Sohma Estate—her prison behind her.

Once they reached Shigure's place, they gathered Megami's belongings and waited on the porch as Hatori knocked on the door. Finally Shigure answered, he was leaned against the doorframe as if for support, they knew they had disturbed him from his slumber for they could see the fatigue in his eyes and he yawned before saying, "Ha'ri, Megami, well what a pleasant surprise…may I ask what you two are doing here so early in the morning?"

"Shigure, Megami will be staying with you for awhile."Hatori replied.

"Wonderful."Shigure grinned sleepily, "Akito is being awfully generous here lately in letting you leave the Estate, well come in Megami, the guest room is exactly how you left it and if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."He said before turning and wandering back inside his house.

Megami looked up at Hatori, "Please be careful."She whispered.

"I will."Hatori said before pressing his lips to hers. "I'll see you when this is all over."He said.

She nodded and watched him as he walked back to his car and drove away. Megami wandered into the house and carried her things to the guest room, she left her room and quietly entered Kyo's room, and she smiled faintly at her brother's sleeping form. Megami bent down beside his bed and gently brushed away his bangs from his forehead, "Everything is going to change Kyo, once Akito's dead you'll be accepted into the family and we will all be free. You, me, Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Momiji, Kagura, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Ristu, all of us…we'll all be free…soon."She said closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Akito awoke to sunlight pouring into his room; he slowly sat up in his bed and sluggishly got up, leaving his bedroom and entering the sitting room. "Megami! I want my breakfast!"He yelled. He usually heard a reply saying that she was coming but this time he got nothing in return, he growled under his breath, "Megami!"He snapped louder. He remembered forcing Hatori to erase her memories of loving him; surely he didn't make him go so far to erase all of her memories completely. Akito's heart pounded nervously inside him as he made a mad-dash for the door forcing it open, he ran down the hall shouting her name until he reached her room; Akito slid open the door, "Mega—"He paused and his eyes widened at the sight. Everything in her room was gone.

The God's dark eyes narrowed as he let out a frustrated yell. He turned on his heels and ran outside of the Main House and into the yard running to the Dragon's lair, _That bastard! He didn't erase her memories! He's taken her somewhere…dammit!_ Akito thought.

"Akito?"

He skidded to a stop and looked over at Momiji who had ceased in playing with Kisa and Hiro. "What are you doing out of the house?"The Rabbit inquired innocently.

Akito charged over to him and grabbed his arm so hard that Momiji began to cry from the pain, "Where is she Momiji? Do you know?"He shouted angrily.

"Where's who?"Momiji sobbed.

"Megami! Where is she?"Akito roared applying more pressure on Momiji's arm.

"Akito stop it!"Hiro snapped as Kisa cowered in fear behind him.

"Shut-up!"Akito hissed. "Where is she Momiji?"

"I-I don't know."

The God threw the Rabbit to the ground; he glowered at the three children cursed by the Zodiac before he ran off towards Hatori's house. "Hatori!"He yelled rushing inside the doctor's home. "Hatori!"

"I'm right here Akito, there no need to shout."

Akito spun around to see the Dragon walking into the room, "Where is she? Where have you taken Megami?"He demanded.

"Somewhere you'll never find her."Hatori spat glaring at him.

"You didn't erase her memories did you? She still remembers everything, doesn't she?"The God hissed. The Dragon remained silent, "Doesn't she? Dammit Hatori! You are supposed to obey me! She is supposed to love _**me**_! Not _**you**_! Why…why does she love you?"Akito ranted as he collapsed to his knees and sobbed.

Hatori glowered down at the God. He was falling apart and yet Hatori felt nothing for him. "Why! Why does she love you?"Akito cried punching the floor and suddenly he ceased and glared up at Hatori. "I will kill you! I will kill you Hatori! And then Megami will love me again."He said before leaving.

"Not before I kill you Akito."Hatori whispered as he went back to his work.

_OOoooh! Things are getting tense and here's a warning for the next chapter…things are even more tense in that! So please keep reading!_


	15. Note from Author

_Hello all my fellow readers, please bare with me I am working on chapter 14 of Forbidden and chapter 17 of No Ordinary Love, I also have an idea for a Black Butler fanfic and an OHSHC fanfic since I have been dealing with Ouran a LOT lately…which brings me to this…the first video of THE Ouran Host Mangadub I have been casted for is out on YouTube so please check it out and support me and my fellow cast members! I am busy recording my lines for the next video and that is way you are not reading my stories…so once that is done I will be hard at work to post these chapters and stories! So please bare with me! I love all of you!_

_If you want to watch our videos here is the name:_

_THE Ouran Host Mangadub and it is by TheMaskedMockingbird! Please let me know how I did as Haruhi and thanks again to all my readers who stay with me and support me, really you guys keep me writing these stories and I am so thrilled that you enjoy them…so until we meet again!_

_Love InaraCarmen7682_


	16. The Confrontation

_Hello all my lovely, lovely readers! Here is chapter 14! YAY! So let me just say I really hope you enjoy this chapter…its full of well emotions and its kind of intense at points. And I hope that you can feel the emotions that I felt while writing it…which even left me wanting more haha…anyway chapter 15 should be up real soon so expect that! And thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited this! Please review!_

_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma…so on with the story!_

Chapter 14: The Confrontation

The Sohmas and Tohru all sat silently around the table, Megami had just told them the plan to execute Akito and an uncomfortable silence full of mixed emotions was how they responded until Shigure finally asked, "Who thought of this? I'm surprised that Hatori would go through with something so...drastic."

Megami moved her gaze to her hands that were balled into fists, "Hatsuharu mentioned it once before but I-I told him to."She replied menacingly narrowing her eyes as she remembered all the horrible things Akito had done to her, to Hatori, to Kyo, to all the Sohmas cursed by the Zodiac. "At first I-I had my doubts but…but once this is done we can all be free!"

"Megami," Shigure whispered stunned at her words. "maybe there is another way—"

"No Shigure, there is no other way, I realize that now."Megami snapped. "Akito has done so many terrible things…h-he tried to have Hatori erase my memories so I would forget him in an attempt to force me to love him!"She cried. "He's had this coming for a long time."

"She's right Shigure and you know it!"Kyo retorted in agreement.

"It's the only way to gain our freedom."Yuki said.

Shigure sighed and hung his head down in defeat. "I know your right but…but it just seems wrong."He said softly.

"But he's done so many awful things to you guys…maybe it isn't wrong."Tohru whispered.

They looked over at Tohru and then moved their gaze back to the floor, "Why don't we change the subject?"Shigure suggested, "I've actually got a plot for a new book written—"He was cut off by the ringing of the phone, each of them jumped startled from the sudden noise, Megami rose to her feet,

"It must be Hatori."She said before disappearing into the hallway. Megami picked up the phone, "Hatori?"She asked.

"Megami," His voice filled her ears, "Hatsuharu and I are planning on ending this tonight."

A gasp caught in her throat, she had to tighten her grasp on the phone or it would have hit the wooden floor. "Megami? Are you still there?"Hatori inquired.

"T-Tonight?"She stammered.

"Yes, the sooner we end this the better."He said menacingly.

"He was mad when he realized I was gone wasn't he? Did he hurt you Hatori?"

"No, I'm all right Megami."Hatori said.

She sighed in relief. "What about Momiji and Kisa and Hiro?"

"Don't worry I sent them and Kagura to the hot springs to stay with Ritsu and his mother, they'll be safe there."

"Hatori," Megami said softly, "please…you and Hatsuharu be careful."

"We will."Hatori replied. "Megami, when all of this is over we'll go back to the Lake House, just the two of us, would you like that?"

Megami smiled, "Yes I would."

"I love you Megami."He said.

"I love you more Hatori."She said before they hung up.

Hatori's hand lingered on the phone after he had hung it up, her voice still echoed in his mind and he ached to hold her in his arms again. They had been separated most of the day but to him it was an eternity that was moving in slow motion.

"Is this what you're planning on using to take Akito out?"The Ox's voice questioned pulling the Dragon from his thoughts.

He looked over to see Hatsuharu holding a silver case that had been unclasped, in its black velvet lining laid a revolver, slowly his green eyes met Haru's, "Yes."

"So who's going first me or you?"Haru asked darkly as Black Haru was beginning to take over.

Hatori strolled over to Hatsuharu and placed a hand onto his shoulder, "Listen Haru, you are going to help me but **I** am going to the one who pulls the trigger."He said as he removed the case from Hatsuharu's hands. He placed it atop his desk which was coated in his unfinished paperwork and then picked up the revolver, the cold steal seemed to sting his hand but he just tightened his grip on the weapon.

"All right and then I shoot him right?"Haru said with a smirk. Hatori glanced over at the Ox and could see that White Haru had faded away and would be seen later, most likely when the God was dead, right now his helper would be Black Haru.

Megami skipped dinner. She sat on her bed with her legs close to her chest and her chin resting on her knees, her mind only on Hatori and Haru and the deed that would be going on soon. She glanced out the window seeing that the sun was slowly taking its place for the night; the sky was changing from red to the shades of night.

She then sprawled out on her bed gazing up at the ceiling before closing her eyes; suddenly she saw _**his**_ face, a dark chuckle escaped from his lips. _**"Did you really think you can escape from me, Megami?"**_

Her eyes shot open and she jolted up in bed. She frantically looked about her room for she could feel Akito's presence but he wasn't there, Megami balled her hands into fists and glowered down at the floor. She hated the fact that Akito still terrified her, that he could affect her in such a way even when he wasn't there. She stood up and walked over to her window, opening it and glaring out at the now night covered land down below. "I'm not going to let Akito control me anymore…I won't let him."She said to herself before climbing out onto the trellis that was outside her window. Megami carefully climbed down and finally reached the ground beneath her, a plan was stitching itself together in her mind—she was going to go back to the Sohma Estate and she was going to help Hatori and Hatsuharu kill Akito.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Megami jumped startled and quickly spun around to see Kyo leaning against a nearby tree, arms folded across his chest and a stern look on his face as if he were a father checking his daughter sneaking out to go to a party. "Kyo, you scared me."She said.

He strolled over to his sister and stared down at her harshly, "Your planning on going back aren't you?"He said. Megami gazed down at the ground, "Aren't you! Answer me Megami!"

"Yes! I am! I'm going back and I am killing Akito okay."She snapped. "I-I have to…the only way that I can break free from him, to free all of us is if I do it. Not Hatori and not Haru…but me."

Kyo gazed down at his sister stunned, he saw the tears that were trickling down her face, her small frame trembling as she cried. "Megami."He whispered. "I'm coming with you."

"What?"She asked looking up at him.

"I didn't stutter. I'm going with you Megami."

"Kyo—"

"I'm going with you okay. Now let's go."Kyo said before turning on his heels and walking away with Megami following behind him.

The night was quiet and calm at the Sohma Estate; the only remaining Sohmas there were Hatori, Haru, and Akito. Hatori thought it was best if all the others had left as well and since the Sohmas own so much land he knew they had either followed the kids and Kagura to the hot springs or had gone to the Lake House or some other resort or cabin owned by their family.

It was close to eleven thirty when Hatori and Hatsuharu strolled across the yards and to the Main House where Akito was waiting. "We're finally going to be free Hatori."Haru said before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Free."Hatori whispered placing a hand on the right pocket of his white lab coat which concealed the gun. "Let's go Hatsuharu."The Dragon said before walking into the God's darkened lair with the Ox behind him.

They strolled down the hallways, the only light was from the moonlight coming through the windows, an eerie silence filled the halls like a mist that was following the Dragon and the Ox to their destination—the God's chambers. They reached the door and paused, it was so silent that they could hear his shallow breathing; they could hear their heart beats pulsing in their ears, and they could hear _**his**_ heart beating.

Hatori placed a hand on the door and then slid it open stepping into the darkness with Hatsuharu at his side. Akito lay there on the floor, tapping his fingernails against the wooden floorboards beneath him; his multiple kimonos spilling out about him as he lay in the shadows.

"What do you two want?"He asked leering at them as he looked over his shoulder. They didn't answer. Akito rose to his feet and approached them, his dark eyes narrowing at Hatori and Hatsuharu with each step until he stopped before them. "What are you here for?"He spat glowering at Hatori who was returning the expression.

"We're here to kill you Akito."Haru said.

Akito looked over at him and smirked. "Oh really? Then be my guest and do it. Go ahead."He taunted noticing that neither of them moved. "No?"He said titling his head to the side, "Well then if you're not going to do anything then leave."The God hissed before turning around and walking back to the sat he had been sitting.

Hatsuharu bit his lip and then charged towards Akito tackling him to the ground. "I hate you! Do you know how long I have waited for you to die?"Haru screamed slamming Akito into the floor. "I'd wake up every day praying that you'd be dead!"He snarled tightening his hands that were around Akito's slender neck.

Akito glowered up at the Ox and attempted to pry his hands away from his neck as Haru continued to ram him into the floor. Akito's free hand was outstretched and was fishing for something that lay in the shadows; finally he curled his fingers around the object and threw Haru off of him. Hatsuharu was shoved into a wall from the force of Akito's blow, the God sneered down at the Ox as he cracked the long, black whip against the floor as he approached him. "You're going to wish you hadn't said those things Haru!"Akito snarled cracking the whip towards Hatsuharu's body. It bit into his shoulder first and he screamed out, the second crack chewed into his side and the biting of the whip continued.

"Aren't you going to help him Hatori?"Akito mocked loudly over Hatsuharu's cries. "Or are you just going to stand there like you've done every time I did this to Megami? You were never there for her and you're not even going to save Haru? Shame on you Hatori."

Anger boiled up inside of Hatori as Akito continued to mock him, he glared at Akito as he watched him beating Hatsuharu, his trembling right hand fished into his coat pocket gripping the steal weapon and pulling it out. "Dammit Akito! Stop it or I'll shoot you right now!"He yelled pointing the gun at the God.

Akito was about to crack the whip into Haru's flesh once more but ceased and slowly looked over at Hatori who was pointing the barrel of a gun at him. Hatsuharu's clothes were tattered and his skin was cut in many places with blood painting not only his skin but his clothes as well as the floor and the wall. He chuckled, "You asked for it now Akito."He gritted through the pain that coated him like a fire. "Hatori…d-do it! Do it now!"He yelled.

The God glared back down at the Ox and delivered a hard kick to his side to shut him up, he then looked back up at the Dragon who was glowering at him. "Go ahead Hatori, pull the trigger."Akito said.

"Oh don't worry I'm going to."Hatori replied darkly. "I am going to free all of us from _**you**_!"He snapped cocking the hammer of the revolver and readying his finger on the trigger.

Akito smirked. "Really?"He asked cracking the whip against the floorboards once more. "Do it then."

Hatori was about the pull the trigger when Akito's whip suddenly wrapped around his wrist gnawing deep into his flesh. Hatori flinched dropping the gun which Akito kicked across the floor; the God glared deeply into Hatori's eyes which were filled with hatred and fear, Akito laughed. "Pathetic!"He snapped before kneeing him hard in the stomach which knocked the very breath out of Hatori who buckled to the ground. "Truly pathetic!"The God yelled before bringing the whip down onto the Dragon.

Megami and Kyo stood outside of the main gates to the Sohma Estate. It was usually quiet and an eerie, ominous feeling seemed to feel the air. Kyo hopped over the large concrete gates while Megami waited for him to unlock them from the inside to let her in, _Luckily Kyo's part cat._ She thought to herself knowing if she ever uttered those words out loud Kyo would be pissed.

Finally he opened the doors and she entered closing the gates, quietly behind them. "Something's not right here."Kyo said as they walked across the yards.

"Your right. I've never seen this place so…deserted. It's like a ghost town."Megami said softly.

"Where is everyone?"Kyo wondered. He suddenly paused and Megami almost ran into him, "Shhh."He said placing a finger to his lips as he back at his sister over his shoulder. They remained still and silent and suddenly heard yelling, cries, and something being struck against the floor or a wall. Megami flinched at those sounds remembering the beatings of the past; she grabbed a hold of the blue hoody that Kyo was wearing. He looked back at her to see that she was trembling and her eyes were shut, and then abruptly they heard another scream,

Megami's eye shot open and she released her brother, "H-Hatori?"She said as the screams continued. She unglued herself from the grass and began running towards the Main House.

"Megami wait!"Kyo snapped chasing after her.

She ignored her brother and continued into the house, storming down the darkened hallways and to the God's chambers where all the screams were coming from. She forced open the door and stumbled inside, her eyes widened at the sight of Hatsuharu who was leaned against one of the walls with his clothes tattered and covered in blood; but then her eyes locked onto Akito who was towering over Hatori with that evil, thrashing whip in hand.

"Hatori!"She screamed charging into the room,

Akito paused and spun around towards her grinning. "Megami, you've come back."He said attempting to capture her in his embrace as she dashed past him but he failed. She bent down to Hatori and cradled him in her arms, like Haru, his clothes were tattered and blood stained, his face was twisted in pain that it broke her heart.

"W-What are you doing here Megami?"He asked.

"I came to help you…and I'm glad I did."She said. Megami glared up at Akito who was giving her the same look.

Kyo finally entered the room, "Dammit Haru!"He said running over to the Ox. "Dam even you didn't deserve this."He whispered before glowering up at Akito who was leering back at him.

"Well looks like the Kitty Cat came to play too."Akito said.

"Akito, you bastard! I'm gonna kill you!"Kyo yelled.

"M-Megami," Hatori muttered.

"What is it Hatori?"She asked.

"Get the gun and s-shoot him…he knocked it away from me, it should be over there."Hatori whispered in her ear.

Megami was taken aback for a moment at his words, but a sudden cry from her brother brought her back to reality. She looked over to see Akito was now slinging that awful whip at her brother; she looked back down at Hatori and said, "Okay."

She quickly got up and ran over to where Hatori had pointed and found the gun glistening in a pool of moonlight; Megami snatched it up and pointed it towards the God before yelling, "AKITO!" with her finger around the trigger.

_CLIFF HANGER! I know it sucks doesn't it…I'm just an awful person for leaving ya hanging like this but I wanted it to be dramatic! Remember to review! _


	17. The End

_Okay so here is the last chapter for Forbidden! I want to thank everyone who has read and stayed faithful to this story…it means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy!_

_I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket…I only own Megami Sohma! So without further adieu the finale for Forbidden!_

Chapter 15: The End

The Goddess glowered darkly at the God that stood before her leering at her, his dark eyes held the same loathing look that filled hers, the smirk that was spread across his face reminded her of the Cheshire Cat's from the Alice in Wonderland story she used to read to Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro when they were toddlers.

Megami tightened her grip on the gun as she continued to glower at Akito who started to chuckle, "Are _**you**_ going to _**try**_ and kill me now?"He mocked.

"Yes!"She barked.

Akito's fierce look intensified as he slowly began to approach Megami dragging the whip behind him, she took a step backward but never moved the gun from his direction, "Put the gun down Megami."He said as he continued towards her. She answered with a glare, "Put the gun down!"

"No!"She screamed. "I-I am going to kill you…Akito and by doing that I am going to free our family from this curse and I am going to free everyone from _**you**_."Megami spat.

Akito's eyes widened then narrowed as he growled in frustration under his breath. "Dammit! _**He's**_ done this to you! You never acted like this until…until that dam Dragon butted in!"The God snarled pointing this finger over at Hatori. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him and get _**my**_ Megami back!"He yelled charging towards Hatori as though a bull does a matador.

"No!"Megami screamed squeezing her eyes shut as she pulled the trigger. The shot of the gun rung out and it was followed by a horrifying gasp which morphed into a scream; Megami opened her eyes which widened at the sight that lay before her: Akito was kneeling in front of her, his face was pale and his dark eyes were wide, a hand was glued to his side and there was a spot on the many kimonos that he wore that was red and it was spreading. Megami's trembling hands were still holding the gun as she collapsed to her knees,

"M-Megami…my G-Goddess—"Akito muttered before falling to the floor in an unmoving heap.

Kyo slowly stood up and cautiously walked over to the God's still form, a puddle of blood was starting to shape on the floor. "H-He's dead…Megami you did it!"Kyo smiled over at his sister who appeared to be in a trance like state. "Sis?"

"A-Akito."

"Megami! Kyo! Ha'ri! Can anyone hear me?"Shigure's voice rang out through the halls.

"We're in here Shigure!"Kyo called out receiving hurried sets of footsteps as an answer. Shigure and Yuki suddenly appeared in the doorway, their eyes became roll like saucers, "My God! Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah well minus Akito."Haru replied feebly.

Yuki slowly walked inside and over to Akito's body standing behind Kyo, "I-Is he really dead?"He asked.

"Yeah."

"Ha'ri, are you all right?"Shigure questioned.

"Y-Yes I'm fine…don't worry about me go to Megami and get that gun out of her hands."Hatori said.

Shigure obeyed and walked over to Megami who was still glued to the spot before Akito holding the gun that killed him in her shaking hands; he bent down before her, his face washed in compassion as he saw the horror and shock written on her face, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Megami…it's over you can put the gun down now."He said softly placing his hands around hers and basically prying the weapon from her hands.

She looked up at him and flung her arms around him, "I-I killed him Shigure."She sobbed into his chest.

The Dog wrapped his arms around the Goddess, "You freed us all Megami."He said, "You know before Yuki and I came here, Tohru bumped into us and we didn't transform…so I knew that the curse must have be broken and Akito…killed. You freed us Megami."

"It's broken?"Megami said.

"Yes."

The Sohmas stood outside the Sohma Estate's gates, looking at once was their prison one more time before leaving it behind them forever. "I'm never coming back here again."Megami said her arm wrapped around Hatori's waist to help him stand.

"Agreed."The Sohmas said before they walked away and never looked back.

In the early morning hours, cop cars and ambulances sped down the streets and towards the Sohmas Estate, someone had phoned in that they had heard screaming and a gunshot and demanded to know what was going on. The police and medical helpers stormed into the deserted state, they searched every house only to find it empty and deserted like the rest of the large manor…

Akito had managed to flee the Sohma Estate once the others had left; sluggishly he made his way in the woods towards Shigure's house overlooking them with scowl mixed with pain and hatred. The pain was getting worse and his vision began to blur from the loss of blood, he leaned against the trunk of a tree to steady himself only to collapse to the earth beneath him. "Dammit…"He whispered applying more pressure to his wound. His body was numbing and he was growing cold but suddenly the pain melted away and he began to felt normal again, his eyes fluttered open and he removed his hand from his injury. Akito ripped open his kimonos to find that the wound was gone, a smirk spread across his face as he erupted into evil laughter. "I'll be coming back for you…_**my**_ Goddess."He said.

The End

_That's all for Forbidden but don't worry it's not really the end! I will be writing a Sequel called 'Pursued' but now that I have finished one of my fanfics I can now focus on my DBZ fanfic, my Black Butler, and my OHSHC one too! Thank you for reading and staying with me and please look out for the Sequel! _


End file.
